


LEARNING TO SLEEP IN THE BED YOU MADE: INSTALLMENT #1: CLASH FORWARD

by NichelleW1



Series: LEARNING TO SLEEP IN THE BED YOU MADE [1]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 01:29:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20857988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NichelleW1/pseuds/NichelleW1
Summary: How will Mercury being in retrograde affect everyone? And what happens when secret plans are revealed?**Part of a series of the same name, being done through a series of short stories and one-shots.**As always, Lorie, thanks for being my sanity.**COMPLETED**HAPPY READING EVERYONE!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First a disclaimer: ALL recognizable characters, places, situations, organizations, etc. are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended. The original plot, characters, companies, situations are all the intellectual property of this author and is not intended for additional use without permission.
> 
> Hello Folks,
> 
> Yes, I know I have outstanding WIPs. There's no need to remind me since they are hellbent on doing it for you. However, since this wouldn't leave me alone, I chose to get started. I know that some would prefer that I either finish what is outstanding first before posting another fic, or not post until it's all finished, but that's my call. And since that process is too reminiscent of how my published works are done, I choose to handle my fanfiction this particular way since this is my 'break' from my career. Besides, is there really a need to have an issue about it when ultimately there is more to read? Not really from my point of view.
> 
> So moving on, first, I'd like to thank everyone who continues to support my gift and encourages me to keep doing what I do, which is attempt to put out a quality story. I have grown so much through your words, which enable me to see how the story is shaping up through your eyes. Please remember just how important it is for our authors to receive feedback from you. Even if we can't answer every single review (usually because we're writing or have major RL insanity going on- at least those are the situations in my case), they do not go unnoticed nor are they taken for granted. You all are one of the BEST audiences this here gal could have ever asked for!
> 
> Secondly, I didn't (and probably will not) tag this series as Anti-character at any point. For those of you who know my writing style, you already know how I roll. However, I will say that this work as a whole (meaning all of the stories that will make up the series) will be more of a coming of age kind of thing. I try to craft a storyline as close to real life as possible. So whereas this work is AU and Canon Divergent, it's my hope that their reactions will seem as natural as breathing, and will resemble a soap opera of sorts- well that's the aim this time, anyway LOL. 
> 
> Will there be characters who piss me off? ABSOLUTELY! But I will certainly try to find the redeeming qualities in each one. And yes, surprisingly that even includes Michael to an extent. As usual, I will call each character as I see them, but that doesn't mean I'm inflexible in writing the story as it directs me to. 
> 
> That said, NO, I don't know when it will end. YES, each story/ installment will be a completed story when the 'complete' button is checked. No, it will NOT be the same kind of format as my longer fics are. Consider this reminiscent of the way SOWK: The SHORT Story was created. It will give you an idea of how these installments will be formatted. I don't plan for each of them to be more than 5 chapters long, but hey... you never know. What I can tell you is that all of them will entwine.
> 
> Speaking of the story, there are a couple of important things to note within this fic/ series:
> 
> -The bashing never happened
> 
> -Brian and Justin are continuing to work through their issues regarding insecurity at times, however they are in a solid place with each other for the most part.
> 
> -I moved the storylines to reflect today's time as opposed to 2000-2005
> 
> -AGAIN, this story is AU and Alternate Canon and Canon-Divergent, so no, not all situations will follow the original timelines, or situations. For the QAF-purist, this may not be the story for you.
> 
> So that's all of my announcements for the moment. If I think of something else, I'll add it at another time and leave a note to look here in the 'end notes' of the chapter.
> 
> HAPPY READING!
> 
> ~Nichelle 
> 
> P.S. Thank you to both Cathy Sunderland and Deb Tanner, who have put some of these plot bunnies in my head, thus causing my imagination to once again spin out of control. You ladies are both a BLESSING and DANGEROUS!

INSTALLMENT #1: CLASH FORWARD

CHAPTER 1

BRIAN:

Fuck! I found it.

As I’m standing here, gathering everything for my return trip to the West Coast, I’m debating with myself on how to let Justin know that I did. He’s been happier, more… relaxed (?) than I’ve possibly ever seen him in these last three weeks. And I mean, why wouldn’t he be? Everything is working out just as he’d planned it when he finally made the decision to go after what he wanted. Ironically, a huge part of that has been to acquire me in one of the most unexpected of ways. I know it sounds crazy but… I shake my head. 

Perhaps it’s best to start at the beginning, and then maybe I can finally figure out just how I ended up MARRIED to Justin Taylor.

FLASHBACK THREE WEEKS AGO: 

“Yeah, maybe while you’re gone, I’ll go visit my alcoholic grandmother,” Justin said from the bed. 

He was feeling a bit melancholy that Brian hadn’t asked him to go to Miami Beach with him, and then onto Palm Springs, California. Courtesy of a contest at Woody’s that he wasn’t even aware he’d been entered into, Brian was being given two roundtrip tickets to both of the White Parties happening one right behind the other in honor of Pride month. Unfortunately, there was both good news and bad news about winning such a prize. Knowing Brian’s penchant for fucking, there was no shortage of the fun the man would have, while he was stuck here in the Pitts wondering what the hell to do with his days besides work and think. It wasn’t that he and Brian were joined at the hip since his graduation from St. James Academy; they weren’t. 

In fact, since graduating, Justin had applied for and gotten into PIFA, along with Carnegie Mellon University. Thanks to the Advanced Placement classes he’d taken since entering the ninth grade, and during the summer, Justin was already a year ahead of his projected graduation date if he attended CMU. But there was another offer on the table for him, and he wanted to discuss it with Brian. Accompanying Brian to Miami would have given Justin the perfect opportunity to talk to his older lover. Instead, it looked like he was going to be on his own to make the decision, and figure out how to make it work for him with or without Brian.

“What’s on your mind, Sunshine?” Brian’s smooth voice interrupted his thoughts.

“Nothing really.”

“Uh-huh,” Brian murmured, noncommittally. “And since when does looking pensive and petulant by turns, equate to nothing being wrong?” 

“I don’t.”

“And I just turned into Debbie,” Brian responded sarcastically before he sighed. “Look, Sunshine, if you don’t want to tell me…”

“It’s not that, Brian.”

“Then what is it exactly?”

It was Justin’s turn to sigh then. He wasn’t sure how to spell out the specifics of what Brian was asking him. Justin could clearly remember the last time he’d spoken to Brian about leaving town for college; he could remember the shock on the man’s face that he’d so desperately tried to hide when Justin admitted aloud that he’d applied to schools like Brown and Stanford Universities. Brian’s surprise and acknowledgment of Justin’s intelligence was gratifying indeed, but it was the caustic comment of Justin being able to get into any school he wanted that really told Justin what he needed to know about his place in Brian’s life at the time.

Brian Kinney gives a shit! 

Justin gloated aloud, while mentally jumping up and down like a high school cheerleader fist-pumping into the air. So no, it wasn’t that Brian wouldn’t be happy for him. He would be, and he would also push Justin into taking the job offer and scholarship. But it was Justin’s own fears that he would be leaving a much more important opportunity behind; something that meant more to him than anything else in his world. He would be leaving Brian, but he couldn’t not tell the man of the offer to do so.

“I, uh, got an email a few days ago.”

“And?”

Justin closed his eyes, willing back the tears he felt coming unbidden to his eyes. This was not something to cry about. It was something to celebrate, but he was already beginning to mourn the loss of the progress he and Brian had been making in choosing every day to be together. Taking a deep breath in an effort to man up, he spoke again. “I have a job offer- a paid internship offer- alongside a scholarship…”

“That’s great, Sunshine. I always say that you’re a fucking genius,” Brian said, noticing the subdued countenance of the young man who should be over the moon at the opportunity. “So what’s the problem?”

“That the offers are in… they’re in Los Angeles.”

“I see.” Brian’s eyes widened, but softened a little as he looked at Justin’s downcast head. He sucked in his lips a little before asking, “So what did you tell them?”

“I haven’t answered them yet.”

“Well, why not? Opportunities like that don’t come around every day, Justin.”

“I know that Brian, but…” he let the sentence trail off. The last thing he wanted was for Brian to know of all his conflicting feelings. 

Sure, he wanted to go, but not at the expense of what he’d been building with Brian. Yes, he was only a few months shy of being nineteen years old, but he already had clear cut and definitive visions for his life. This opportunity was what he’d been working towards since he’d decided at a young age that he wanted to be an animator or work in the movies in some capacity. But conversely, ever since he understood that he was gay, he’d wanted and needed a man like the one who was staring intently at him. No, Brian wasn’t perfect, but in all the ways that mattered, he was perfect for Justin, no matter how long their relationship, such as it was, lasted.

“You should email them back.”

“But what if I don’t want to accept the offer?”

Brian rolled his eyes, before moving closer to Justin. “Look, Sunshine. Remember not too long ago we were sort of at this same impasse in reference to me moving to New York?”

“Do I?” Justin huffed. “You said that you would go, and wouldn’t look back; that you expected me to do the same.”

“Yeah well… I also said that there wasn’t anything wrong with taking a meeting.”

“But that job fell through.”

“Yes, it did. And in retrospect, I’m glad.”

“You are?” Justin asked, surprised. “Why?”

“Because now I can give some serious thought to another offer I was given before Kennedy and Collins decided that I wasn’t going to be a good fit for their company.”

“I still don’t believe that any more than I believe that loose-ass, lyin’ Lyons did what he said he would do in terms of putting in a good word for you.”

“Sunshine, we’ve already been through that conversation.”

“Yes, we have,” Justin said sternly. “And I still maintain that the idiot was so desperate to have you fuck him that he would have promised you the sun, moon, and stars in order to do so, which were plainly NOT his to give.”

“Are you implying that I’m so gullible and naive to have believed him?”

Justin thought about that for a moment before answering. “No, not gullible; just hopeful.”

“Why did you think that?” Brian asked genuinely curious. He wanted to see just how Justin viewed his motives at the time he was contemplating leaving Pittsburgh.

“Brian, I’ve watched you even when you didn’t think you were being so closely observed. Michael was getting more demanding, even as he was still dating David. Lindsay was dreaming up new ways to play happy family with you in her starring role as the modern-day Ward Cleaver. And it wasn’t just them aggravating you. Deb, with her demands that you make everything in Michael’s life right; Melanie and her constant digs over Lindsay’s mooning, which was in no way your fault; even the thrill of the hunt wasn’t so thrilling after the whole Kip shit. It didn’t help that Ryder was dangling the partnership, while you were busting your nuts to reach your own goal of being a partner by age thirty and proving your worth, which is something you’d already done time and again. You were weary of it all, and just wanted a new start.”

“And you? Where do you think you fit into all of this?”

Justin smiled. “I would never presume to declare that I meant something more to you than you were willing to admit, even if your actions showed me that I did. However, I will admit to being a mere observer and avid student of all things Brian Kinney.”

“So you think you have the KOM all figured out do you?”

“The KOM?”

“Kinney Operating Manual.”

Justin laughed. “Not yet, but I hope I’m still writing the next chapter… that is if you’ll let me continue my research?”

“What is it that you think you know already?”

“It’s not so much of what I think I know, but what I have observed.”

Brian pulled the younger man into his arms. “And what is it that you think you’ve observed thus far, young Taylor?”

“That when you want something, you don’t stop until you get it. And even after you do, you still push yourself even further. You can’t seem to do that here,” Justin said quietly.

Brian stared at him, wondering who this young man really was. It wasn’t often that Brian had come across such a perceptive person, and he wasn’t sure how he felt about it. But instead of saying that, he told Justin, “I might say the same thing about you, you know?”

“And in a lot of ways, you would be right,” Justin said, before placing a small kiss to Brian’s throat. “There’s always someone here, lauding that I’m too young to know what I want. They think that they know better than I do about my hopes, dreams, wishes… about who I am and who I will continue to grow to be. They insist on telling me what I should want, and that I should not want you. But what they don’t know, or in reality, they won’t accept, is that I would rather fly forward with you than for either of us to go it alone.”

“Liberty Air.”

“Exactly, Brian. We were magic on that ad.”

Brian sighed. Justin was right; they were. Nothing had given Brian more pleasure than to be able to win that particular campaign and share the bonus equally with Justin, considering how potentially career-ending it was. Because of a rare moment of stupidity where Brian allowed his cock to overrule his head, he’d set himself up for the sexual harassment lawsuit Kip Thomas tried to file when Brian refused to use his clout to get Kip an upper management position within Ryder’s halls. Melanie was prepared to argue the case, touting the actual number of sexual partners Brian had per month- the fact that he never had to force a man, in any capacity, to fuck him- when the charges were miraculously dropped. When Brian had told Justin just a few hours before his eighteenth birthday about the suit being dropped and questioning how it happened, the young man had just responded with ‘It’s a mystery.’

Although Brian didn’t have any proof, he was sure that Justin was somehow instrumental in getting the rat-faced fucker to rethink his strategy of giving head to get ahead. So other than letting Justin top him for the first time as a birthday present, Brian also came up with the genius idea of having Justin work on the campaign with him. The truth was Brian knew he could trust Justin not to sabotage him professionally, no matter what was going on with them personally. It was just an innate code of honor within Justin that couldn’t be taught, and the driving will for both of them to exceed all expectations. And yes, indeed there was something magical about them when they were together in any capacity, that even after knowing each other for only a few months shy of a year, Brian and Justin didn’t seem on the verge of slowing down. 

It was funny that while everyone else was betting against their association, they just seemed to grow closer. Which was the reason Brian chose to say, “I’m not just going to be in Palm Springs for the White Party. I have a meeting lined up.”

“A meeting?”

“Yeah. It seems that both of my reputations have been preceding me, only this one is strictly business.” Brian sighed, grabbing ahold of the tickets to Palm Springs with one hand, while wrapping his free arm around Justin’s waist and pulling him close. “If you email them back, you could come with me first to Miami for vacation, and then to Cali. We can fornicate and frolic with whatever men take our fancy at night. But during the day, we could see what other opportunities are lying in wait for us.”

Justin smiled brightly while pulling Brian’s forehead to his own. “That sounds like a plan. So who’s your meeting with?”

“DPAA,” Brian said. “At first, I thought it stood for double penetration…”

“You would,” Justin laughed, shaking his head. “But it actually stands for Diamond Platinum Advertising Associates.”

“How the hell did you know that?” Brian gasped.

“Because that’s where my internship offer is from. It’s sort of a play on the MPAA, which is the Motion Picture Association of America. DPAA’s goal is to be just as big on the advertising side of the movie-making business.”

“Wait! I thought you said you wanted to go into animation? You know, as in TV?”

“I do, as evidenced by the Liberty Air ad we did. But with DPAA, I also get to work in a number of mediums… and all within the studios of Hollywood, California, since they are one of the premier ad agencies for the entertainment business, among other things. And when the time comes to branch out in that direction, I plan to not only have the experience, but the clout to do so if that’s still going to be the goal by then.”

“And school? Where is that going to be?”

“I want to follow the same kind of plan I would have if I chose to remain in Pittsburgh.”

“Meaning attend PIFA and CMU at the same time while working?”

“Yes. The scholarship would be to attend Gnomon for Visual Arts and Animation while working at DPAA. But I also want to take a few more business courses at some point. Since UCLA is relatively close by, it’s still an option.”

Brian nodded, but asked, “What exactly is it that you want to do, Justin?”

“I always said that I wanted to learn as much as I can, no matter the job I worked. So that when the time came I could start my own company. The problem with my father wasn’t that I wanted to start my own company; just that I didn’t want to take over his while he was off golfing and living the high life with his mistress. I’ve already accumulated twenty credits toward a degree in International Business, not that he knows it. Plus most of my prerequisite courses are also out of the way so that I can just jump into my major without the year of prepwork. I would have been going into CMU as a sophomore.”

“Wow! Okay. So first things first, email DPAA and tell them that you want to take a meeting.”

“And you’re doing the same, right?”

Brian smirked at Justin’s eagerness for assurance. “Of course…”

“What’s the position for anyway?”

“Come on now, Justin. You ought to know that I won’t fall into the same trap I did with loose-assed, lyin’ Lyons as you call him. The only way I would consider moving even further away than the three-hundred and fifty-two miles from Pittsburgh is for…”

“Partner?” Justin gasped. “You’re fucking serious?!”

“As serious as this hard cock I’m sporting, which will require your immediate attention after we send those emails.”

Before Justin could give voice to the salacious thought on the tip of his tongue to utter, the loft door rolled back with a bang. “Brian!”

“Oh, Christ! What now?” Brian muttered.

“I thought you were going to have the locks changed as soon as Michael got on the plane to Portland? At least that’s what you kept threatening aloud,” Justin whispered as he smirked.

“I didn’t think I would need to since I assumed everyone else actually had manners and the decency to call before barging in here. At the very least, they should know how to ring the fucking buzzer,” Brian stated loudly.

“I heard that you asshole,” the uninvited guest yelled from the living room.

Justin chuckled. “Well, you know what they say about the word assume.”

“Twat,” Brian said, swatting Justin’s ass good-naturedly. “Let’s go take care of this latest crisis in Muncherville and then proceed with your promise to blow me.”

“UGH! I’m waiting, dammit!” she yelled again.

“And you would be waiting even longer if I’d actually gotten around to getting my dick up Justin’s ass,” Brian huffed as he detached himself from Justin, and they descended the three steps into the living room. “To what do we owe the decided displeasure of your visit, Smelly Melly?”

Justin, who had been about to intervene, took one look at Mel’s red face and crossed over to her. He gathered her up in his arms, and asked, “Mel, what’s happened? Is Gus alright?”

He couldn’t help but remember the last time Melanie was seemingly on the verge of a nervous breakdown. It was the night when she and Lindsay had taken Gus to the Emergency Room and she was being denied entrance. While Brian was allowed to go back, Justin kept Mel calm and on the phone as she sat in the waiting room, waiting to find out what was wrong with their son. It turned out that Gus was teething and had an ear infection, which resulted in the high-grade fever. But as a result of the traumatic experience, the next evening Melanie and Lindsay had asked Brian to sign over his rights.

When Brian had finally gone back to bed, he had a long, and albeit arduous conversation with Justin, where they played around with other ideas which did not involve Brian giving up his son. Justin was able to pull up information that neither Melanie or Lindsay had even considered… Or if they had, they purposely didn’t share it with Brian. Brian told the distraught mothers that he wasn’t going to give up his rights to his son, but introduced the more reasonable solution of third-party adoption. At first, both of them balked but eventually gave in when it was clear that Brian wasn’t going to stand for being shut out of his son’s life. 

Strangely, things were actually better between Brian and Melanie once her role as Legal Guardian was established, much to the dismay of Lindsay sometimes. But Justin kept his own counsel in regards to that situation since he often thought there was more than meets the eye in terms of Lindsay’s very obvious discomfort at their new dynamic. The last thing he wanted was to start any fires between the three parents with innuendos and suppositions without bonafide proof of any wrongdoing on Lindsay’s part. Besides, to Justin’s mind, Brian would ultimately end up the loser in any such contretemps because of Melanie’s own willful blindness where Lindsay was concerned. He was just happy that Brian maintained equal rights in the upbringing of his favorite little boy.

“Gus is fine, Baby,” Mel answered, tears heavy in her voice. “But… well… things are rapidly sliding into chaos with mine and Lindsay’s wedding. And now she’s ready to call the whole thing off.”

Before Brian could inject his opinion into the matter, Justin asked, “What can we do to change her mind?”

“Change the planets, maybe?” Mel said pitifully, before sighing at Justin’s puzzled look. “Mercury is in retrograde and according to Lindsay, it means that every financial decision, business deal, or alliance isn’t going to last. If you ask me, it’s a load of horseshit, but she really believes in it. It doesn’t help that the wedding dress she picked out for herself got ruined at the cleaners, the place we ordered our invitations from sent the wrong ones in the name of Mark and Lenora instead of Melanie and Lindsay… so you see? She’s taking all of this shit as signs that we shouldn’t get hitched!” She broke down in tears again, where there was anger before.

Justin rubbed her back and looked over at Brian. It wasn’t hard to see the silent argument occurring between the two. After moments of indecision, derisiveness, and narrowing eyes, Brian finally relented. “Oh, alright already! I’ll call the troops and see what we can do to get this shindig DONE. But after that, I don’t want to hear another word about this shit.”

“Brian…” Justin began, only to hush at the glare he was receiving in return.

“Seriously, Justin, nothing… and don’t even think I’m going to this thing. It’s one thing for me to help plan it, but attending it? No. My plan- OUR plan- is to be on a plane that night heading to Miami Beach. So I will be here, getting my beauty rest.”

“Wait! What do you mean you’re not coming, Brian?” Melanie looked at him in shock. “Lindsay was planning to ask you to walk her down the aisle!”

“Well, you can just persuade her to un-ask me. Besides Mel, you know what will happen if I show up. I’ll begin drinking before I even arrive. And then when I do, I’ll heckle as soon as the bull dyke minister asks if anyone objects to your union. Then after Deb pinches me and slaps me upside the head, and the butch pronounces your matrimonial suicide into heteronomy, I’ll grab a bottle from the bar, guzzle my Beam and begin singing YMCA at the top of my lungs while swinging from the fucking chandelier. Then I’ll pick out the first fuckable guy and show why I’m the Stud of Liberty Avenue right on the table designated for the brides. I'm sure you'll love the upclose and personal view of my dick.”

Justin snickered at the picture Brian conjured, even as Melanie sat there stunned. “He’s not being serious, is he?” she asked Justin, who was trying his hardest not to fall over in hysterics.

“Uh… with Brian, you never can tell. But it’s always best to believe that it could happen just as he says when there’s a warning beforehand,” Justin replied diplomatically.

“In that case, have a safe trip,” Melanie said, as she got up to leave.

“I damn sure intend on it. And in the meantime, tell Lindsay to stop being a chickenshit and get her ass in gear to get hitched to you on Friday.”

“But Brian it’s already almost Tuesday…”

“Exactly, and my plane leaves that night. I’m not postponing my plans because you silly munchers can’t get your shit together.”

“Fuck you too, Brian.”

“Not even with your strap on. Now out! Justin has very important work to do, which includes getting naked. So if you want to keep the image of innocence you have reserved for him, I’d suggest you leave in a hurry.” 

As Mel beat a hasty retreat to the door, Justin laughed loudly. “You’re evil.”

Brian nabbed the young man around the waist, countering, “I’m sweet.”

“Yes, I suppose you have your moments, although you can come off as bitter towards everyone else.”

“Not you?”

“Oh, certainly. But I always know how to dial you back.”

“Oh really?”

“Absolutely. A pair of pillow-soft lips…” kiss. “Pressed against just the right spots…” Justin kissed Brian’s lips first, before trailing them beneath his chin and stopping at his jugular vein. “...can act like Valium to a really snarly, horny beast.”

“Mmm, you have a point, Sunshine.”

Justin smiled into Brian’s neck. “Of course I do. And I will happily spend the rest of the night proving it, but…”

“Yes, as in YOUR butt on MY bed, naked.”

Justin chuckled deeply then. “Sure, but I have another set of orders to follow first… and you also have some calls to make. So, hop to.”

“Sunshine…” 

“Nope! No relief for that hot, hard cock until we get this shit taken care of. Because once I’m seated on the Kinney Express I don’t plan to get off; well not to answer a door or a phone anyway.”

And how could Brian have said no to that at all?


	2. INSTALLMENT #1: CHAPTER 2:  CHAMPAGNE DREAMS and THWARTED WISHES

INSTALLMENT #1: CHAPTER 2: CHAMPAGNE DREAMS and THWARTED WISHES

JUSTIN:

I walk into the loft, only to see Brian holding a folded piece of paper. His look is a combination of things: shock, cautious optimism, disappointment… worry. And to me that can only mean ONE thing. “You’ve found it, then?” I ask, stepping further into the place I have considered a home of sorts for the last several months.

“Yeah.”

I sigh internally, from a mixture of emotions. We talked over several possibilities of what to do when that piece of paper was found. I told him that I would leave the decision up to him, while he told me that it was a conscious choice we should make together. I advised him that it would be me benefitting the most, since marriage to him is what I’ve always envisioned during my flights of teenage fantasy. He accepted my reasoning that it would be his life that most changed, and that staying married would challenge his belief system even now. 

But now… Well, I thought I had prepared myself for the eventuality that he would hustle me right to his lawyer’s office to dissolve the marriage, even if we were still determined to be together. See, Brian has these ideas regarding enforced partnerships, that when considering his past makes perfect sense. I suppose if I’d grown up where every interaction consisted of vicious words and constant physical altercations, I would feel the same way he does about relationships based on obligation and sacrifice. Instead, I grew up where silence reigned supreme, and cold indifference was a way of life unless it came to me and Molly. To that extent, I can understand Brian’s reservations, while I also understand where my own hopes about this stem from.

The honest truth- even if I never voice it to Brian- is that I want this. But not at the expense of his happiness. And despite it all- WE have plans, which WE will stick with. So does that piece of paper really change all that? Thinking about how all of this happened in the first place, it’s kind of classic us. Fall into shit, and then figure out a way to wade through it with minimal damage to either of us.

“So what have you decided?” I ask, even as I stand there and flashback to the circumstances surrounding our marriage…

THREE WEEKS AGO LAST FRIDAY:

“I don’t know if I want to go to the wedding today,” Justin complained, rolling off the top of Brian. Having woken up a mere hour and a half ago, they were coming down off their third orgasmic high of the morning. 

“Then don’t. Stay here with me,” Brian crooned tiredly, pulling Justin close to him. What had started off with mutual blowjobs in the shower, became an enthusiastic fuck against the tiles, only to be concluded in bed with the cowboy twink riding Brian to within the brink of sanity and then some. 

“As tempting as that is, I promised Deb that I would be there.”

“And this is the problems with making promises to bleeding heart people…”

“You promised, too.”

“No, I didn’t.”

“Well she took your silence and glare in response to her tersely worded order as your agreement.”

“It’s not my fault she deliberately disregarded my response. Besides no one told her my master plan for if I actually did go. I doubt she would have tried to force the issue.”

Justin snickered. “You might be right about that.”

“I know I am,” Brian said, stifling a yawn while pulling Justin closer still. “Come on, Sunshine. Be a rebel with me.”

“I’m already a rebel with you,” Justin said, turning his head slightly to place a kiss beneath Brian’s chin. “Did you at least get them anything?”

“No. I thought you would have taken care of that. After all, you’re the WASP between us, and hold with all those traditions.”

“Okay, I can’t argue with you there. So what do you want to do?” Justin stretched languidly before snuggling even deeper beneath the duvet, while being held by Brian. “I don’t have time to get anything before I’m due there.”

“See? If you would just agree to play hooky from the family gathering, you wouldn’t have to feel the need to explain yourself.”

Justin laughed then. “Nice try on the reverse psychology, Brian. Plus if I did that, you wouldn’t hear the end of it, especially from Mel and Deb.”

“So you ditching me for them is your way of protecting my ears?”

“Of course. So do you want me to tell them you’ll get their gift later?”

“No... but I might have a better idea,” Brian thought aloud.

“What?”

Brian shook his head. “Let me think on it a bit more. In the meantime, you planning to shower again before you go?”

Justin smiled. “Of course. Can’t show up there wearing Ode de Hot Sex to a wedding; that would be in poor taste.”

“Need me to wash all those hard to reach places… again?” Brian asked, grabbing Justin’s ass as the blond climbed over him to get to the bathroom.

“Not this time, since it will really make me later than I already am. Brian naked and wet is a temptation just too hard to resist.

“Then maybe I should come… and then make you cum again.”

“You really are incorrigible,” Justin whispered against Brian lips before pressing his own forward. After nibbling and then delving into Brian mouth with his tongue, Justin chuckled. “See? Just the thought already has me forgetting what I should be doing, instead of what I want to do.”

Brian laughed. “Well go on then. I’ll drop you off.”

Justin placed one last kiss on Brian’s lips before he disappeared into the bathroom. As soon as he heard the shower running, Brian headed over to his desk in the corner. Making a call, he decided to get some pertinent information in regards to his gift for Melanie and Lindsay. Based on if they accepted or not, he could always change the reservations by paying the fare difference between the tickets and booking a new hotel. Sacrificing Miami Beach wasn’t nearly as important as going on the Palm Springs leg of their planned vacation. But he wouldn’t broach the subject to Justin until he knew for sure.

An hour later, they arrived at Schickle mansion. Although an imposing structure on the outside, the inside was warm and inviting. Having met George, he could very well understand why he’d decorated the stately estate the way he did. The man was without artifice and made everyone in his presence feel welcome. It was still a mystery how he and Emmett met, only that a friend of a friend had introduced them. 

“Brian! I didn’t think you were coming,” Emmett said as he greeted him and Justin. “Hey, Baby. You must be a miracle worker to have gotten this one here. Lindsay will be thrilled.”

“I’m sure,” Justin said, wryly before turning to Brian. “I’d better go find Deb.”

“You do that. I’ll go up and talk to the Munchers.” Brian kissed the top of Justin’s head before saying, “Try not to get roped into anything else.”

Justin chuckled. “I promise.”

“Good,” Brian answered, determined to have the last word before releasing Justin to seek out the matriarch of their ragtag family. He couldn’t help but watch as the blond walked around him, unconsciously licking his lips in response to watching that bubble butt bounce with every hurried step Justin took. He also couldn’t help but register a pair of blue eyes blatantly watching him accompanied by a gap-toothed grin. “What, Honeycutt?”

“Oh nothing, Big Bad, except that you look like a lion contemplating his next meal even after having just eaten. And don’t call me Honeycutt!”

Brian snickered. “Trust me, if you’d ever had Justin, you would be standing here thinking of all the ways to get him naked while at this shindig.”

“Well, based on that little twitch in his step, I’d say you’ve more than eaten your fill.”

“How many times do I have to tell you?” Brian asked, while wrapping his arm loosely around the neck of one of his closest friends. “There’s no such thing as enough.”

“I can tell, since you’re still wearing that wonderful scent called Freshly Fucked.” Both men snickered at that. “What are you doing here really?”

Leading Emmett towards the stairs, even without knowing exactly where he was going, he answered, “Sir Twat of Etiquette forgot to get the girls a gift. So I’m going to offer them our Miami trip.”

Emmett looked thoughtful before responding, “As wonderful as the idea is, I doubt they will have fun at the White Party, Brian.”

Brian rolled his eyes. “I know that, which is why if they accept the offer, I’ll change the hotel reservation for them to stay at the Four Seasons for a week. If I remember correctly, it’s not that far from where Mel’s parents live.”

“Well that’s true. But what will you be doing for the week when you’re supposed to be there?”

“Why being Super-Dad to my son, of course.”

“Are you sure about this?” At Brian’s stern glare, he continued quickly. “I mean, I know that you’ve kept Gus for days at a time before, but never a whole week. You sure you’re up to the challenge?”

Brian relaxed his forehead, realizing that Emmett wasn’t doubting his abilities to take care of Gus, but was more concerned for Brian’s sanity. Both of them knew that although Lindsay trusted Brian with certain things, taking care of his son in any way but financially wasn’t one of them. The last time she’d gone away and left the baby in Brian’s care, Lindsay made it her business to call him every half an hour. It had gotten so bad that Brian had threatened to fly to where she was at a teacher’s conference in Philadelphia to drop Gus off, and she could have the pleasure of juggling the conference with full-time motherhood. She finally stopped calling him after that, and had ultimately enjoyed her few days of freedom, socializing with other art professionals and teachers. 

“I’ll handle it, Em. But thanks.”

“It’s no problem, Sweetie. I only meant to point out that you wouldn’t only be dealing with Lindsay, but also Mel. And we both know how she can be in any situation, let alone about one concerning Gus.”

Brian inwardly shuddered, remembering her constant digs at him, beginning with the night Gus was born and ending with the Leather Ball. He’d just found out that his father was dying, and she wanted to berate him for needing a few hours alone to process. It wasn’t like he’d left Gus with a stranger, but with Justin, who was not only an experienced sitter, but also someone who Brian knew would take care of Gus as if he belonged to him. Instead of Mel realizing that, she’d just barged into the loft, scaring Justin while at the same time accusing him of neglect. But to her credit, once Brian kicked her out of the loft and she went crying to Deb about Brian’s treatment of her, Mel did come back and apologize to both of them.

“With the way Deb tore into her last time about her lack of faith that Justin and I knew what we were doing, I think Mel will think twice about traversing that particular road with us again. Besides, a week with unlimited, uninterrupted access to Lindsay should probably be most welcome right about now. According to Lindsay, LBD is about to start running rampant.”

“Ugh!” Em nearly gagged at the mere mention of the dreaded lesbian bed death. As far as he was concerned, lesbians were a subject best left discussed in abstract terms only! But wait… “Why would she tell you about that?”

Brian shrugged. “I don’t know. Probably looking for sympathy or something.”

Emmett muttered, “Or something,” before he caught himself. Immediately straightening himself up, he said, “Well, you go on up there and see if you can help put the girls out of their impending misery. Perhaps we can head off the abject bitchiness we all experience when we don’t get laid enough.”

“Not me,” Brian smirked.

Emmett laughed. “Well, of course not you, Sweetie. In fact, you’ve probably just exceeded the maximum quota for fucks per lifetime. However, I don’t think any of us want to feel the effects of an incurable case of LBD.”

Brian winked before turning back to the long staircase. As he ascended the marble steps, he contemplated his offer again. He really didn’t see any other way or time for Mel and Lindsay to get away together. He knew the attorney had planned to take the following week off, just to spend time with Lindsay and Gus. Admittedly, Melanie was a damn good lawyer, and worked her ass off. 

As far back as he could remember, with the exception of the emergency trip to Florida, Mel hadn’t taken a vacation where she and Lindsay actually went somewhere since before they began negotiating the terms- or more accurately wooing in Lindsay’s case- in which Brian would donate to their baby-making aspirations. He still couldn’t figure out what really possessed him to say yes at long last to becoming a father to Gus. Perhaps it was Mel’s objection to the idea, or maybe it was Michael’s absolute, unequivocal adamacy that Brian NOT do it. Brian knew that although Michael was voicing his own doubts about being a dad by default, there wasn’t a doubt that Michael’s underlying reasoning was steeped in jealousy and selfishness. But all that aside, Brian couldn’t regret his decision to ignore Michael and do it for Lindsay. 

No, that was wrong; he’d donated for himself, with the hope that he could vicariously experience a childhood with reasonably stable parents. But he would never voice that thought aloud to another living soul, especially not the two people who he considered had placed themselves in the positions of Brian-appointed sentinels. He really needed to address that at some point, but not today. He may not have been happy to be there, or planned to do more than sit in the car to wait until Justin was ready to leave. But he wouldn’t have that particular conversation with Lindsay on the day of her ceremony.

Knocking on the door twice before entering, he called out, “Hey.”

“Brian!” Lindsay exclaimed, while Melanie huffed out at the same time, “How about waiting until you get the okay to come in, Asshole?!”

“It would perhaps make a difference if either of you had anything I wanted to see, Smelly Melly. Besides, isn’t there some antiquated, bullshit rule about the groom seeing the bride before the ceremony?”

“Yes, well, last I looked I wasn’t some useless man,” she responded.

“Could have fooled me, Mel. After all, you’re known to have stolen the balls from many a man. The only thing you’re missing is a dick.”

Ha-fucking-ha, Brian. Now what do you want?”

“Does you being here mean you’ve changed your mind about walking me down the aisle?” Lindsay asked, excited and simpering.

“Mel, have you been slipping any memory-erasing drugs into Lindsay’s food when she wasn’t looking?” 

“Can it, Asshole!” Melanie growled.

“Brian, surely you’ll do this for me since you’re already here?” Lindsay continued to wheedle. 

“No, I won’t,” Brian said. As he looked at her crestfallen face, he took a glance over at Mel, who actually looked relieved that he wouldn’t. She can’t still hold that particular insecurity can she? he thought as he listened to Lindsay continue her complaint at Brian’s noncompliance with her wishes. He’d finally had enough of hearing Lindsay’s list of why he should do what she wanted. He said softly, but sternly, “Stop.”

“But Brian…”

“I mean it, Lindz. It’s not going to happen. Anyway, the reason I came here was to offer you two a chance to go on a honeymoon of sorts.”

“A honeymoon?” Melanie asked. “Where?”

“Well as you know Justin and I are supposed to leave tonight for Miami Beach. If you accept, it would be a simple matter of changing the hotel reservation, which I will pay for.”

“Wait, though. You said you and Justin, but isn’t it White Party week?” Lindsay asked.

“Yes it is,” Brian answered her, wondering at the look that suddenly entered her eyes.

“I guess he hasn’t told you then.”

“Told me what?”

“Brian, Justin has a chance for a full-scholarship and a paid internship in California. I asked my friend to consider him.”

“Why would you do that?” Brian asked the blonde woman calmly.

“Well… Michael and I talked before he left, and we both felt that Justin should get out into the world; you know, to see what life could be like in a new town and around new people. After all, Michael waited years to do what he’s doing now, where David is concerned. And although I grew up in a similar manner to Justin, I also took some time to travel before I began college so I’ve lived away from home before. Melanie is originally from Brooklyn and then moved to Florida before settling down here in Pittsburgh. We all thought that it would be a good experience for Justin to have the same opportunity to do so.”

“And no one thought to ask Justin what he thought about all of your plans for his life?”

“Oh Brian, please. Justin is much too young to know what’s good for him. If he goes to California, he’ll be so much farther ahead in whatever career he chooses than we were when we all graduated. Besides, he’ll be in an environment where the population is teeming with… younger people.”

“And what if he doesn’t want to go? What then?”

“Brian, I think you should convince him to go. He’ll listen to you. You wouldn’t want him to miss out on this opportunity, would you?”

Brian just stared at her for a few moments. Sneaking another small glance at Melanie, he noticed the narrowed eyes of the brunette. To say that Melanie was pissed would be an understatement. But the real question was at whom: Him, for taking Lindsay’s mind off the ceremony, scheduled to take place in less than a half an hour, or Lindsay and Michael for planning out Justin’s life without even the slightest input from the young man himself? Brian couldn’t be sure, but in his case, he was more than a little pissed off that his friends had conspired to do this to Justin. 

He wasn’t sure if he should advise Justin of the conversation so that he wouldn’t go into his upcoming meeting blindly, or to let the matter rest for now. Suddenly, he was incredibly happy and relieved that Justin had already told him of the offers. But right now, he needed an answer to what he was going to do about the tickets. “So, Miami… are you two staying or going?”

“Brian, that’s really generous of you. I think we should…” Melanie began, only to be cut off by Lindsay.

“Not go,” she said, still trying to gauge his reaction to all she’d said regarding Justin. 

She meant every word she’d said to Brian about letting Justin go to begin his life elsewhere. Both she and Michael agreed that Justin would be suffocated under the weight of Brian’s lifestyle. He would spend more time trying to fit into their world, which he was in no way mature enough to handle, and chasing after Brian, instead of concentrating on his studies and meeting people his own age. I mean, Justin can find someone else to fuck; sure they won’t be as good as Brian. But one should have to kiss some frogs before bowing before a king, she thought, while suppressing her smirk at the thought. It was what Michael had said when he’d asked her to look into finding a new place for Justin to build a life of his own.

“But Lindsay…” Mel started, but Lindsay focused her attention on Brian instead.

“No, Mel. Brian needs this. He needs to go and fuck as many hot guys as he possibly can. That’s who he is. We can just spend the week together as we had planned, before his generous offer. Besides, we have to help Justin realize the advantages of taking the scholarship and job offer. As long as he and Brian are within close proximity, Justin will just tune out any and all wisdom that goes against what he wants. That kind of stubbornness and immaturity to weigh out the pros and cons of such a monumental decision is why I feel Justin would be better served in a different environment. As long as he has us to lean on- especially Brian- he’ll never really have to feel the weight and pressure of adulthood.”

Before Melanie could say anything further, a scowling Justin entered the room. Without looking at the other occupants of the room- but his glare speaking volumes- he asked calmly, “Brian, are we ready to go?”

“Go?” Melanie asked. “Baby, I thought you were going to stay for the ceremony.”

“I was, but… well, Gus already has a babysitter, and my childish ass couldn’t possibly have any other use than as a playmate, right Lindsay?”

“Justin…”

“Don’t,” Justin snapped. “Just don’t, Lindsay. Your opinion and knowledge of all things Justin Cole Taylor has been well-heard. So no, I don’t need any further explanation or justification for why you and Michael- who can barely tie his shoes without being told how- feel that you know what I want and need better than I do.”

“Sunshine…”

“Don’t worry, Brian. I wouldn’t give Lindsay’s machinations the benefit of one of my tantrums. Besides, she just turned down the gift of a honeymoon on behalf of herself and Mel because of her own childish fantasy regarding you.”

Lindsay visibly bristled at the insult. “It’s NOT childish, Justin. I know what Brian needs!”

“But obviously not your almost-wife,” Justin said, quietly before turning back to Melanie. He crossed over to stand in front of the woman he was beginning to see as his big sister. “I’m sure you understand why WE can’t stay.”

“The threat of Brian singing YMCA naked while swinging from the chandelier?” Melanie asked, even as she snickered with tears in her eyes.

“Well there is that,” Justin answered with a smile. “But honestly, I don’t know how much and how long I can refrain from cursing Lindsay out. So I’m going to do the adult thing and remove myself from the thing- the person- that will cause me to come out of character.”

“And Michael? What are you going to say to him when he calls? You know he will as soon as he hears about this, which we both know he will,” Melanie stated, barely keeping her thoughts about Michael regarding this in check. 

“I think I’ll let Brian have the honor of telling Michael to fuck off on my behalf. I’m sure he’ll be a lot nicer about it than I would. So I’ll see you when we get back, okay?”

“But what about California?” Lindsay cut in. She just had to know what was going to happen so that she could plan accordingly.

“That’s none of your concern, Lindz,” Brian answered her in Justin’s stead. “Whatever Justin decides is on him; he’s an adult after all. And if I may say so, he’s definitely much more mature than you and Michael are looking right now with your childish games.”

“But Brian, Justin leaving would benefit you, too…”

“Oh my GOD!” Mel exploded then, causing all of the occupants in the room to startle. “Lindsay, give it a rest! Justin is more than capable to make up his mind about what HE wants for his life. That you and Michael feel that you have the right to take his choices away… you know, it’s making me rethink some of my own decisions of late.”

“Mel, don’t,” Justin warned, but was instantly silenced by the look she threw him.

Lindsay sputtered. “Melanie, what are you talking about rethinking? You can’t mean…”

“And on that note, Justin and I will be leaving now. Mel, I’ll keep in touch with you,” Brian advised while taking ahold of Justin’s hand and urging him towards the door.

“Brian,” Lindsay breathed desperately, even as she tried to reach for Melanie’s hand. She couldn’t help but look between all three remaining occupants in hurt and shock that none of them would take her part. “Brian, think about what I’ve said, and…”

Justin shook his head at her attempt at manipulation. “You just can’t help it, can you? You just can’t accept that Brian will NOT interfere, nor influence a decision that should solely be mine to make, can you?”

“Justin, I was only trying to help.”

“Oh, I don’t doubt that, Lindsay. The question is: who?”

Taking Brian’s hand in his more firmly, he closed the door behind their exit before turning to face his lover again. “Thank you, Brian,” Justin said, softly.

“No thanks necessary. You may be young, Justin, but I didn’t meet you as a mere boy. So I won’t treat you like one just to satisfy the know-it-all delusions of Lindsay and Michael. Just promise that you will always do what’s best for you. You can only control yourself; other people’s responses to your decisions for your life are not your business. And if they hand you shit about it, you have to decide whether they are worth saving.”

“Why are you telling me this?”

“Because I’m not just talking to you…” Brian let the unsaid I’m speaking to me, too hang in the air, but he knew that Justin heard it anyway. Shaking himself free of the thought, he asked, “So whatever shall we do until it’s time to get to the airport?”

“I think I can come up with several ideas,” Justin answered, rubbing himself against Brian suggestively.

“I’ve taught you well, Sunshine. I’ve taught you well indeed.”

They laughed as they walked right out of the front door of Schickle Mansion, even as a door slammed upstairs. What was going on up there was no longer of any concern of theirs. In fact, it was time to get their own party started…

BACK TO THE PRESENT

“So, Sunshine…”

“Yeah?”

“I only have one question for you right now.”

“And that is?”

“Are we coming and going?”

I snickered, before I asked, “Or cumming and then going?”

He smiled wide at the memory, before reluctantly sobering. “Or are we going and staying as Mr. and Mr. Kinney?”


	3. INSTALLMENT #1: CHAPTER 3:  WHITE DIAMONDS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Contains a B/J/O scene. I mean, it's the White Party after all... just saying ENJOY!!

INSTALLMENT #1: CHAPTER 3: WHITE DIAMONDS

ONE WEEK AGO

After six hours in the air (five and a half spent on a flight from MIA to LAX, and then another just under an hour flying from Los Angeles into Palm Springs), Brian and Justin were ready to take the nightlife by storm. One would have thought that after having a full week of sun, sin, and sex, they would be exhausted. Instead, they felt rejuvenated; as in couldn’t come down off of the most euphoric high. Neither had realized just how much pressure they were under while living in the bubble of Pittsburgh. So having the freedom to live their lives without the microscope conjured an unstoppable energy within each of them.

Between rests from some of the most amazing fucking parties Brian had ever experienced and had the absolute pleasure of introducing Justin to and the flights to their current destination, Brian and Justin had a lot of time to talk. At first, Justin balked at the thought of following through with Michael and Lindsay’s plan. He was still fuming that two people who couldn’t seem to get their own lives together without talking Brian to death about it, could manage to decide what HE should do. If the situation was such a pain in the ass to Justin, he might have laughed since, FOR ONCE, Michael and Lindsay hadn’t felt the need to consult Brian about any decision they made. But apparently, on some subconscious level, they must have realized that them arranging to have Justin move away could possibly have an adverse reaction on Brian instead of the one of elation they obviously would have hoped for, and did the smart thing by leaving him out of their conniving.

So while Brian and Justin sat at dinner one night, Brian asked Justin what he wanted to do. “You can be honest about it, you know?”

“I know that, Bri. Lying to you about my thoughts would be like lying to myself.”

Brian raised a questioning eyebrow. “Are you saying that you think I know you that well?”

“Not at all,” Justin said as he chuckled. “We’re still in the getting to know you phase, both individually and with each other. It’s more that you know exactly how you would feel if this was your own situation. So take how you would react to people planning out your life, multiply that by about a million, and then you’ll understand how I feel about this. 

Brian nodded. “So now you’re in the position to either give them what they want, or…”

“Or give them the big FUCK YOU by making them think they’ve won, while still accepting the scholarship and internship on my own terms.”

“That’s right. It’s an evil intention versus it being a good thing scenario. So how do you want to handle it?”

“The bottom line is that Lindsay and Michael set this up for whatever reason. And although she doesn’t know that I’ve emailed them back to take the meeting, it still doesn’t change the fact that I’m now wondering why they agreed to see me.”

“Justin, we both know you’re brilliant,” Brian said, even as he watched the blush beginning to color Justin’s cheeks with pleasure. He couldn’t help thinking of all the other places which would have been flushed if he was to strip the younger man just then. Brian shifted and surreptitiously adjusted his cock, which had begun to harden at the mere thought. Clearing his throat, he continued. “So whether or not Lindsay asked for a favor, you wouldn’t have even have been considered if your work to date didn’t have merit.”

Justin thought about what Brian was saying for a moment. This wasn’t like it was her trying to use her supposed influence for a school that resembled PIFA. California was considered part of the big leagues, just as New York and Chicago. Atlanta could even be added to the list thanks to people like Tyler Perry, who owned and operated a motion picture studio there. So yes, in a sense, he could see exactly what Brian was saying. Lindsay may have meant for this to remove Justin from Brian’s orbit at Michael’s behest, but it wouldn’t have gotten Justin’s foot in the door; Justin’s work did that.

“I suppose you have a point,” Justin conceded. “But that leaves the matter of you, and what they were trying to do where your life is concerned.”

“That’s true, but keep in mind that Lindsay only believes I brought you to party with me, and introduce you to my world of carnal delights. She has no idea about the partnership offer.”

“So now I have to ask what you want to do.”

“Depending on what the offer actually consists of, and what they are willing to negotiate on, I might be relocating. But as far as I’m concerned, they don’t need to know about any of that until it happens. And even then, with this latest stunt that Michael and Lindsay pulled, I’ll be very selective about what I tell them. I can’t trust that they won’t try whatever they can do to hinder me living my life by my own rules, instead of their simple standards.”

“Can I tell you something I’ve noticed and you not become angry about it?”

“I thought this was about honesty.”

“It is, but you are often unpredictable when the subject of those two comes up.”

Brian nodded in acknowledgment. The truth of the matter is that he was, but only because of their shared pasts. It wasn’t like he didn’t know that Michael and Lindsay each held out impossible hopes and dreams for Brian to finally realize that he wanted to be with either one of them. But they also had to know that it would never happen, and not simply because of gender in Lindsay’s case, or a childhood friendship in Michael’s. It was that Brian needed a partner- not an obligation- if that was ever even going to be an option. 

Both Michael and Lindsay held the fifties and sixties wife ideals that Brian had grown up with living with Jack and Joan. And Brian couldn’t have someone in his life who could happily abide that antiquated lifestyle. So to that end, Brian said, “Go ahead. I promise to take what you say under serious advisement.

Justin licked his lips before speaking again. “Okay, so remember these are just my observations from the outside of your specific dynamics within the family…”

“Jesus, Sunshine. You sound like a psychoanalyst.”

Justin shrugged. “In this case, perhaps that’s not such a bad thing. Anyway, I noticed that your interactions with Vic, Ted, Em, and even Mel are much different than that of Deb, Michael, and Lindsay.”

“Oh? How so?” Brian knew what he thought, but he was interested to hear how Justin viewed it all, from what he called an outsider’s point of view. He couldn’t help but wonder if Justin’s thoughts would coincide with his own, therefore confirming his own opinions of late.

“With Vic, there’s an insurmountable amount of respect. Strangely- or not so in some ways- you give Ted, Em, and yes, Melanie as well, the same respect, even if it’s not on as great a level as you do with Vic.”

“I would have thought you would say that I make fun of Ted and Em, while I argue entirely too much with Smelly Melly.”

“You do. However, with Ted and Em, it’s mostly done when they are living lives beneath what they are capable of. For example, Ted being stuck in that dead end job at Wertschafters Accounting. No, the job itself isn’t exciting, but Ted has a lot of potential that hasn’t been challenged or tapped into yet.”

Brian nodded. “And just what are you implying that I do about it?”

“I’m not implying anything.” Brian put his fork back on the table and just stared at Justin. When the young man looked up with a small smirk, Justin chuckled. “Oh alright, you caught me.”

“I know I have,” Brian responded smugly. “So what are your thoughts, specifically in regards to Ted?”

“That if all of this works out the way you’re hoping- even if you won’t admit that you are- that perhaps it would be a good idea to offer Ted a chance to work beyond Wertschafters.”

“I’m pretty sure that they will have their own accountants established within the company already, Sunshine.”

“True, but… Well, Ted already handles your finances, along with Mel’s. I was thinking of offering him a chance to branch out as an LLC of his own. He can still keep his day job, but if he has his own client base to include, say me and Mom, then while he’s fulfilling his obligation to his current job, he could still do consulting work on the side. Especially if you’re a partner in a firm such as DPAA. That will give you access to a whole new client base. And also let’s realize that we don’t know how your part of the partnership will be run…”

“You’re talking as if it’s a sure thing already.”

“I have every faith that you’ll make it a reality, providing the terms are good and worth the effort.”

Brian shrugged and added a small nod. Justin was right, so there was no need to dwell on that point. “So, what are your thoughts about Emmett?”

“With Em, it’s quite obvious that while you’re the king of Pitts nightlife, Em is a queen among them. Only he doesn’t walk around with your innate cockiness. Instead, people just naturally flock to him, seeking out advice or even just a kind word. Basically, he’s your opposite in every way.”

“And you don’t see that as a bad thing?”

Justin shook his head. “No, I don’t. Because whereas you’re quietly reliable, he’s a willing and open-hearted guy. It’s why you respect him.”

“Because he’s a sap?”

Justin snickered. “No. Because whereas you both had similar experiences growing up, he didn’t close himself off to every good thing life has to offer. Unfortunately, it means that he can be hurt a lot more, emotionally, but you don’t allow that to happen when you’re around to prevent it.”

“And professionally, what are your thoughts about Em?”

“That he would make one hell of an event planner. Just what he did with the four days he had to make Mel and Lindsay’s wedding a party planning success…”

“Even if the munchers ruined it…”

“The Munchers didn’t ruin it; Lindsay did.”

“Sunshine…”

“Nope, not going to let you blame Mel for the fact that Lindsay couldn’t get her head out of your ass long enough to solidify things with Mel. Who knows, maybe they’ll try again at a later date, but it was clear that Lindsay wasn’t ready for the permanent commitment Mel wanted. Mercury being in retrograde was just a convenient excuse to back out of what she said she wanted. Mel even came to you to make it possible, but it still wasn't enough for Lindsay to follow through.”

“Okay, I’ll give you that… and your take on Emmett, too. So IF things work out, I’ll definitely keep him in mind to plan any events I’m in charge of.”

“Good. But that brings us to Melanie and your relationship with her.”

“Other than as a co-parent to Gus, I don’t have one.”

“And why do you think that is?”

“We just don’t get along.” Brian shrugged. “For some reason, she still harbors this insecurity that I could take Lindsay from her. I noticed it Lindsay kept pressing the issue for me to walk her down the aisle. When I sternly reminded Lindsay that it wasn’t going to happen, I could swear Mel almost melted to the floor in relief.”

“I’m sure, but therein that situation itself lies the answer to why you and Mel haven’t built a relationship beyond being parents to Gus.”

“Lindsay?”

“Indeed. For some reason that the rest of you haven’t quite figured out, she needs you to remain the same unattached, unattainable man you’ve grown to be. It’s a big part of why you feel stifled in Pittsburgh. Michael and Deb are two of the others.” Justin paused, letting what he said sink in. There was no way this all would be easy for Brian to hear, but it needed to be pointed out to him beyond the most obvious reasons.

Brian frowned thoughtfully. “You keep grouping the three of them together as if they have the same issue. Why is that?”

“Because technically they do. Outside of an infatuation with you that is bordering on needing psychiatric help, Michael and Lindsay need you to be the same, because if you aren’t they can’t continue to live their fantasy lives with you as the leading man in their world.”

“Riddle much?”

“Not a riddle as much as it is a fact you don’t want to face, Brian,” Justin countered just as quickly, before sighing. “Think about what their lives are like right at this moment. Michael is off in Portland with a man who really wants to take care of him, but is the wrong one in Michael’s mind. While Lindsay is living a very different life while having to basically watch her mother and sister live the way she’s always wanted to. If you were the two of them, wouldn’t you rather live in your head where all your dreams can come true, instead of having to face the reality that they will never come true because the man they want does NOT want them?”

“Okay, so what’s Deb’s excuse for her behavior?”

“Not so much an excuse as in not wanting to face her own reality in reference to Michael. The truth is that she coddled and enabled him not to have to stand on his own two feet. Sure, he’ll work a job, may even surprise us all and own his own business someday. But it will always just be so that he’ll have a place to live and something to eat because the bottom line is that he’s lazy and not willing to make a success of himself. Yet you, who didn’t have every opportunity that Michael had in regards to a supportive family, had the wherewithal to claw your way up from nothing to something. If Deb sees how much you’ve changed since being the boy she thinks she knows; the one who introduced Michael to his first taste of alcohol, and who first got him a date so he could get laid, then Deb has to see exactly where she failed with Michael. She made it so that he has confidence in everyone and everything, except himself. And in her mind, it’s too late to undo that way of thinking.

"So yeah, she needs you to be the asshole she calls you because somehow she can justify that Michael might be a lazy schmuck, but at least he has a good heart. At least he’s nice to people, and that his needy ways aren’t off-putting but an attraction that has scored him a husband that’s at least reasonably well-off while you’re the one alone with a hefty bank account.”

Brian closed his eyes, digesting all Justin said. Sadly, it was all of what he’d been thinking for a while now. It seemed the more he tried to separate himself from Michael, Lindsay, and Deb, the more they expected him to fix their problems in exchange for not being seen as an asshole. And if he couldn’t- if he wouldn’t- he was back to being called a million names… none of them good. He was a selfish shit who didn’t care about anyone but himself, or a narcissistic prick, or a slut who didn’t care about anything but getting his dick sucked, or…

“So what does it make me that I accepted all of that?” Brian asked, not meeting Justin’s eyes.

“None of those things,” Justin responded, quietly. “The bottom line is that you have every right to live your life as you see fit. You have the right to say NO. You have the right to grow and change regardless of who doesn’t like it, Brian. WHEN you get the partnership, it will be a declaration that you’ve made the choice to do so.”

“And you? Are you going to accept the internship and scholarship without feeling like you’re giving in to Michael and Lindsay?”

“Yes, but only because I want to. However, I WILL be making some conditional amendments to whatever contract they have me sign.”

“Such as?”

“Such as the fact that I don’t give a fuck whose clit or dick Lindsay sucked to get me out here, she is not to have ANY information about me. I’ll let her live in the delusion that she and Michael forced me out of your orbit. I’m pretty sure they will figure out soon enough that it’s not the case.”

Brian and Justin finished up dinner, and then went back to the hotel to change. Their first week in Miami was a series of parties, but they were nothing compared to their first night in Palm Springs. The mansion they arrived at was of Greek architecture, illuminated with rainbow spotlights beaming from the lawn. Fortunately, the place was secluded enough that the nearest neighbors were at least five miles away. There wouldn’t be a noise complaint, trying to such down the party. They were greeted by the butler clad only in a thin pair of white linen pants. The open floor plan of the interior allowed them to have a clear view straight through to the patio framed by a pair of white gossamer curtains. As Brian and Justin looked around, there was a sea of bodies, either already engaged in enthusiastic romps or partaking of the party favors laid out in full view. Each table had a large flash card stating what the substance was on each of the glass tables.

“Sunshine, stick close. And remember the one rule we have.”

Justin smiled. “Fuck as much as you want, but your ass belongs to me and ONLY me.”

“You know that goes both ways, don’t you?”

Instead of answering, Justin caressed the back of Brian’s neck, until the brunet looked down into his eyes. Lingering there, while letting the anticipation build a bit, Justin rose on his toes before attacking the lips of his lover. He knew that it wasn’t that Brian didn’t believe he couldn’t take care of himself, but that Brian knew what the others wouldn’t right off the bat… Brian was territorial when it came to Justin. The blond let his tongue speak inside of Brian’s mouth as it danced and sought out every crevice inside the orifice. Pulling back slowly, and allowing a smidge of the saliva exchanged between them to dribble outside the corner of Brian’s mouth, Justin leaned in to lick it off, while uttering, “I promise.”

It was enough for Brian in that moment and made his semi-erect dick harden inside his loose-fitting white pants even more, knowing that no one was getting into Justin’s ass unless it was him. Beyond finding their supplier- who assured Brian he would be there- that knowledge was the best aphrodisiac as far as Brian was concerned. In fact, he was so turned on, he grabbed ahold of Justin and kissed him again, allowing his mouth to say all the things he couldn’t voice. Wasting no time, Brian moved the two of them to the section of the wall at the back of the large space to the left of the patio doors. The white cargo pants had been driving Brian crazy since the moment he laid eyes on them covering Justin’s bare ass in their hotel room. 

“Brian…” Justin whimpered against Brian’s lips.

Brian was never more glad that he’d convinced Justin to wear his button down shirt open, instead of the tee Justin had packed to wear. He slipped his hand between the open halves of the shirt, aiming straight for the small silver barbell Justin changed out in place of the hoop he usually favored on his nipple. Yanking hard on it before rubbing the pain away, Brian hurriedly swallowed the gasp which emitted from Justin. He did it again and again as the slight sighs and whimpers became small screams of delight. Brian couldn’t resist the urge to bend his head, using his mouth on Justin’s unadorned nipple to add to the young man’s sensual torment.

That was one of the things he enjoyed immensely about fucking Justin; how responsive he was. Just the slightest little tweak or a sharp bite would set the young man to writhing unashamedly. Brian felt the tell-tale pull on his hair, letting him know that Justin was near to cumming in his pants. Was it cruel to want Justin to do that very thing knowing of the possible discomfort the sticky wetness would cause as the evening wore on? Not really, since if Brian had his way, Justin would spend their entire time there completely naked, and fucking other people while being fucked by him. To that end, Brian redoubled his efforts to bring Justin off while they continued to draw an audience. 

Brian looked up at the sharp gaspy moan Justin made. He couldn’t help but see what caused that sound, even as Justin’s hands tightened within Brian’s hair. Their supplier had indeed found them, but he wasn’t dishing out candy just then. Instead, having seen Brian and Justin in action on numerous occasions, Jag decided it would be a good time to get in on the action at least a little bit. Looking down into Brian’s eyes, he raised an eyebrow in question. Brian nodded, before asking loud enough for everyone else’s benefit, “You remember the rules concerning him?”

Jag smiled, understanding exactly what Brian was doing in that moment. “No one but you. It’s no hardship though; you’ve taught the kid well, Kinney.”

“Good to hear. So go to it,” Brian ordered, standing up to his full height, despite the protest Justin made. Kissing his protege briefly, Brian crooned, “Calm down, Sunshine. Jag’s gonna take care of your dick first before you fuck him. Good?”

“Ye...yeah,” Justin panted out while grabbing ahold of Brian’s head and bringing their lips together again. 

Jag hurriedly got to his knees before the couple. It wasn’t often that Brian let anyone near Justin, so he wasn’t about to waste a second. Releasing the surprisingly stout cock from the confines of the cargo pants, Jag ran his tongue over the head, relishing the surprise ‘Oh’ that rang out involuntarily from Justin Taylor. Jag chuckled a little. Whenever he’d had the pleasure of watching Justin from the shadows within the backroom of Babylon, it wasn’t hard to discern that the young blond was passionate. But to see it up close and personal- to experience it firsthand- caused the dealer immense pleasure. Although Kinney was a legend as a top, Justin was growing his own brand of notoriety as well. He would go back to Pittsburgh well and truly fucked by the Master and his protege. That knowledge in and of itself made the detour to Palm Springs worth the extra mileage.

Taking Justin deep into his throat, he noticed that Kinney had shifted his own position to stand behind Justin, allowing the young man to lean into him. They make a fucking stunning couple, Jag thought as he began to blow Justin in earnest. Brian continued to play with the oversensitive nubs on Justin’s chest, even while the cacophony of other moans intermingled with those of Justin’s. Jag felt Justin’s hand wrap around the long ponytail he wore. He didn’t mind in the least, especially when Justin began using it to hold him completely still.

“That’s right, Sunshine. Fuck his throat… hard,” Brian ordered.

Justin looked down into the green eyes regarding him, a slight smile curving his well-kissed lips. Shifting his pelvis sharply to gauge Jag’s gag reflex, Justin chuckled deeply when he’d obviously caught their dealer off guard. Justin took a surreptitious look around having heard the responses of surprise and a few murmurs of admiration at his actions. There wasn’t a doubt he was being regarded with an insurmountable amount of curiosity for no other reason than he barely registered as legal. That always made him both bristle a little and laugh when people actually took the time to get to know him. 

But in this case, he knew he needed to establish himself within that circle as a top to rival the rest. The only two he wasn’t concerned about taking him seriously at the moment were the man down on his knees before him, and the one behind him, who was the very first man he’d topped. Jag wasn’t kidding when he’d said that Brian had taught him well; it was time to prove it. Yanking the long black braid firmly, Justin used it to keep Jag’s head completely still, while putting the slightest amount of distance between himself and Brian. For Brian’s part, he smiled, knowing exactly what Justin was getting ready to do. 

Keeping Jag’s head immobile, and speaking softly but with authority, he just gestured towards his cargos, which were hanging just beneath his hips. “Remove them.”

Jag hurriedly did Justin’s bidding, while Justin continued to use his hair as one would a leash. As the pants pooled around his ankles, Justin stepped out of them and tugged hard on Jag’s hair at the same time, causing the man to lose his balance and fall face-first into Justin’s thighs. 

“Now you’re in the right position,” Justin said, as he moved in closer. Tilting Jag’s head back, Justin used his free hand to pry Jag’s jaws open while widening his stance. “Keep your jaw locked, got it?”

At Jag’s slight nod, Justin moved forward to stand directly over the open mouth. Lowering himself just enough to allow Jag the smallest taste, Justin began to play a game of teabag with Jag. He moved and maneuvered Jag’s head to provide himself the maximum pleasure. At times he would sit there and let Jag’s tongue run rampant over his balls, only withdrawing when the man became sure that he would have another chance to lick at Justin again. Then he’d withdraw, only to replace his balls in Jag’s mouth with his dick. 

Brian stood back to let Justin have his fun until he couldn’t resist the temptation to finger-fuck Justin any longer. Justin was once again tormenting Jag with another round of keep away, even while Brian was handed the lube he’d asked on the of the attendants for. Brian smiled at the feel of the silky substance on his fingertips. Even without seeing the brand name, Brian knew that it was one of the most expensive bottles on the market. In fact, it was the same kind that he and Justin had switched to just after they’d won the Liberty Air campaign. He watched silently as Justin once again proceeded to gag Jag with his dick. As Justin stuffed himself as far as he could within Jag’s open mouth, grabbing Jag’s jaws to widen them so that his balls could also fit, Brian draped himself across Justin’s back. Feeling the shiver wrack the smaller frame, Brian whispered huskily into Justin’s ear, “Bend over… yank his fucking head back harder and bend for me, Sunshine.”

Justin smiled and did as he was told, enjoying the feeling of Brian’s hand splaying across his midsection. The newer position of Jag’s head opened his throat even wider to the head of Justin’s dick. As the man swallowed around the bulbous head, Brian slid a finger inside of Justin. All three men gasped at the sensations being generated: Jag because of how deep Justin was in his throat; Justin feeling the sensation of being swallowed and fingered at the same time and Brian because of the luscious feel of Justin’s ass brushing against his groin even while his fingers were being squeezed by Justin’s walls at the same time. Although Brian wanted to tease Justin a bit, there was no way he couldn’t not fuck him in that moment.

Using his free hand, he reached out to nab two condoms from the bowl on the side while keeping up a steady rhythm of plunging in and out of Justin. The moans from both men in front of him were growing louder. Brian was determined that he was going to cum with Justin. So to that end, he pulled Justin into his body thereby making Justin drag Jag by the hair to his feet. Working quickly, Jag pulled his own pants down and turned to face the crowd he wasn’t even aware had formed to watch the show. 

While kissing Justin deeply, Brian unwrapped and rolled the condom Justin’s length, absorbing the groan of gratification emitting from his Sunshine. Changing the tenor of the kiss from soft and sensual to carnal and outright lewd, Brian allowed Justin to prep Jag as he was continually doing to Justin. Twisting Jag’s neck around by his hair, Justin brought the man’s lips to join his and Brian’s as he added a second finger the preparation of Jag’s ass. After a time, and when Justin felt that enough time had sufficiently passed, he roughly detached his lips from Jag’s, pushing the man forward and beginning his descent into the depths of an ass he’d never had before. Justin smiled, acknowledging aloud that Jag’s was one of the tightest asses he was going to have the pleasure of fucking.

After Justin seated himself to the hilt, it was Brian’s turn to enter what he was fast coming to think of his own personal version of Nirvana. Sinking into Justin was always tight, but Brian was discovering that every time they fucked, it was as if it was the first time. Nothing and no one could make Brian want to ram to reach bottom as quickly as possible, while at the same time needing to savor the experience the way Justin did. It was what kept him coming back, no matter how many men he fucked. Most would probably think that Brian was looking to find another man who could make him feel the way Justin did, but they would be wrong. Justin was one of a kind.

Once Brian had entered Justin fully, only then did he sensually begin to move between the two men. He had to concentrate a little harder than usual with Brian behind him, matching him movement for movement as Justin fucked Jag. Whatever he did to the man in front of him, Brian did to him. If he picked up the tempo, using one hand as a tether in Jag’s hair while tightening the other hand on his slender hip, Brian yanked sharply on his blond locks, and snapped his hips sharply into Justin’s backside. When the movements became languid, Brian touched Justin everywhere and added his thumb alongside his cock within Justin to add to the tension.

Justin was close to losing his mind, each time Brian nailed his prostate which caused Jag to nearly scream in response to Justin hitting his. On the last pass across Jag’s prostate, Justin heard the tell-tale change in his breathing and knew he was close. Throwing a knowing look over his shoulder at Brian, the brunet began to pick up his own tempo, guiding the entire fuck from behind Justin. To anyone looking, they couldn’t tell who was leading and who was following; so in sync with each other, were Brian and Justin. Jag was the first one to cum, while Brian and Justin continued fucking hard.

The pace became fast and furious, especially after Jag collapsed in front of Justin after he spilled his load. And although he was well spent he, Jag, didn’t waste a moment in discarding of the used condom and replacing it with his mouth. Seeing this, Brian smiled at him from over Justin’s shoulder, enjoying the visual, but moreso the fact that it made Justin piston his hips even faster. Brian moved to lean back against the wall behind him, allowing Justin to basically seat himself as if Brian was a chair. Justin began bouncing even harder, brutally topping from the bottom.

All Brian could do was hold on as Justin approached his zenith. Looking back and making eye contact with his lover, Justin rolled his tongue over his lips. Brian knew what he needed and fused their lips together without hesitation. In situations like this where Justin was more than just merely aroused, but basically combustible, the only thing that usually kept him grounded was full body contact with Brian. As Jag continued to work Justin’s cock from the front, Justin continued to fuck the hell out of Brian.

There was no way anyone within watching distance of the threesome would ever mistake Justin for a mere boy, who had both given and taken dick like a fuck machine. Finally, Justin released into Jag’s mouth. The copious evidence of his culmination dribbled out of the sides of the man’s mouth as Justin’s load was cumming faster than he could swallow. The tightening of Justin’s ass around his cock triggered Brian’s own release. There was a reason that men like Justin were called power bottoms.

It was in his ability to command from his throne; his demand to be admired and respected; to be regarded as the dominant he is. Brian smiled through his orgasm thinking of just how innate that trait was in Justin. All Brian did was take his cherry, but he wasn’t kidding when he’d told Michael that Justin had nearly worn him out the morning following his and Justin’s first night together. No, Justin was never a kid in any way, shape, or form, and that was especially true while fucking.

Jag got up from his knees after cleaning Justin free of anything he may have missed. “Thanks, guys. I’ll remember this one.”

Justin unseated himself from Brian, finally allowing him to discard the full condom. Standing in front of the only man Brian trusted to supply their recreational pharmaceutical needs, Justin leaned forward, caressing the side of his face. “I should be thanking you, Jag. If I had known you would be so enthusiastic, I would have tapped that ass sooner,” Justin joked. They both laughed, knowing that although it wouldn’t happen again, it was going to go down into their individual categories of most memorable fucks. 

Brian stood and stretched, before joining his lover and dealer. “It was good to finally get around to fucking with you again.”

“I know. It was good to break your ‘No Repeats’ rule by default. I don’t think anyone else back home can crow about that yet. It’s an honor to be the first. Your Sunshine fucks like a dream!”

“Why do you think I keep him around?”

“And you two can stop talking over my head… literally. I already know that I’m the shortest between the three of us, so either sit down or shut up.”

All three of them burst out laughing. There was just something about the situation as a whole that would have all of them looking back on the experience with fondness. “So what else are you guys planning on getting into while you’re here?” Jag asked.

“Each other, of course,” Brian said, at which Justin nodded enthusiastically. “But we have some other business to take care of during the day out here.”

“Are you guys staying the whole week?”

“That’s the plan,” Justin said. “Why do you ask?”

“I have to get back by tomorrow or Tino will start his bullshit again. Anita is ready to shoot him in his ass, only she’ll miss and hit him in the heart instead. So I have to get back to either keep the peace or help her hide the body. For my part, I wouldn’t mind either scenario. But anyway, if you give me the name of the hotel you’re staying in, I’ll leave a week’s worth of care packages, if you get my meaning. I know you’re good for it, and that Anita wouldn’t mind.”

“No problem, and thanks,” Justin said. “With my history, I would prefer that since I know you and Anita.”

“Just don’t leave any of that shit that makes me think she cooked the shit in a bathtub in Tijuana,” Brian griped. It was what he’d said the morning after he and Justin had met, and after seeing the insanity that he and Justin had engaged in during the night. Later that same night, he’d hunted both Anita and Jag down at Babylon to tell them to keep that specific shit away from him since he did insane shit while on it. Doing handstands within the loft should NOT have caused mass destruction!

“Don’t worry, Dude. I got you, Brian. I’ll leave you the new batch along with some new shit you’re sure to like. Just be careful with it, okay?”

“Sure thing. You know I’m not letting this shit get out of control. After this week, I probably won’t indulge for at least the next two months…”

“Which is your normal pattern,” Jag confirmed. “I’ll let Anita know, and see you guys when you get back.”

Jag said after leaving them a little something for the night. Justin threw his arms around Brian’s neck, neither of them concerned about the fact that they were naked. “Do you think we should have told him? You know he’s able to keep shit to himself. After all he would have to be able to do that in his line of work, don’t you think?”

“Not yet. It’s not something that should be speculated on. Besides the thought that I wouldn’t be around to entertain the masses with my exploits might lead to Pitts-wide panic. And the last thing you want is a bunch of gossipy queens letting your business out before you have a chance to make up your own mind. After all, even though you are ignoring their calls, I know that Deb and Lindsay have been calling you nonstop since we arrived in Miami. So let them keep spinning their wheels and scenarios until YOU are ready to address them, not the other way around.”

They decided to table the conversation for awhile longer, opting to enjoy the smorgasbord of new and available ass being advertised as theirs for the taking… and thus began the adventure in Palm Springs; a trip that would become the real catalyst for change.


	4. CHAPTER 4:  WHITE DIAMONDS Part 2: SIDE TO SIDE

CHAPTER 4: WHITE DIAMONDS Part 2: SIDE TO SIDE

PRESENT TIME:

“Or are we going and staying as Mr. and Mr. Kinney?”

“Are we really deciding this?”

“Yes, WE are. What they basically demanded is that I make this decision, and I’ve decided that regardless of whether it’s because of a piece of paper or not, I’m not giving you up until WE decide that it no longer serves either of us. The question is, can you handle that?”

“Why is that even a question directed at me? I think I’ve already proven I can handle anything you throw at me, haven’t I?”

“And throw it back at me in spades, Sunshine. So now it becomes a matter of how you want to handle things from your end.”

“What do you mean?”

“The inherent nosiness of this lot.”

“Oh, okay. So here’s what I think: Vic can know it all. Both of us know that no matter how much he may be badgered, he’ll not betray either of our confidences. I want to tell Emmett…”

“You sure about that, Sunshine? You do remember that he’s one of the biggest gossips we know.”

“True, but the one thing you’ve never figured out about Em is that if you tell him that the subject is completely off-limits, he’ll abide by that. Besides, no one can change a subject by rambling like Emmett. They will be so busy trying to decipher if he’s actually giving them the answers they want, a person will become so mentally exhausted that they just give up. I’ve seen him do it to Michael on numerous occasions, usually in the form of some southern gothic tale.”

“Yes, but do you think it will work on Lindsay?”

“Yeah, I do. She may be persistent, but she’s also impatient when it comes to getting information on you. She asks questions and expects direct answers; Emmett will just talk her into circles and knots.”

“You’re enjoying the possibility of that a little too much, Sunshine.”

“I won’t deny that, since it’s my life she fucked with. If I can’t personally be here to put her in her proper place concerning our affairs, I trust Em to do it effectively for us.”

“So, do you think Ted is as trustworthy?”

“Yeah, I do now that he’s completely over his infatuation with Michael. But you’ll have to trust him with all of the information, Brian. You can’t just half-ass answer any questions he may have. Besides, he’s still going to be your personal financial planner. So it will behoove him to keep your confidence, especially when Lindsay comes looking for extra money and can’t find you directly. He’ll need to be able to withstand her cooing and belligerence, so give him the correct ammunition.”

“You’re one helluva strategist, you know?”

“I always have been; it’s just nice of you to finally notice.”

“You do know that when she can’t find me when she wants to, she’s going to start seeking information about you to see if you are going against her suggestions.”

“Of course, but I’ve already taken steps to combat that very thing.”

“I know you mentioned it, but you never told me how you actually managed it.”

”Well here’s what happened…”

LAST WEDNESDAY 

“You have everything?” Brian asked, before they left the hotel.

“Portfolio, passport, wallet, overnight bag, laptop, suit, lube… you,” Justin answered with a small smile. “I guess so.”

“I really wish you had worn the shoes instead of the sneakers…”

“Hey, I’m an artist; I’m allowed to be eccentric. Actually, it’s probably expected. Be lucky I didn’t argue with you about the suit.”

Brian ran his hand up the lapel of the Boss suit he advised Justin he should bring with them. Although it needed quite a few alterations before they left Miami, it fit Justin in every way that mattered. Not only did it declare his upbringing, it announced that he wasn’t there to be thought of as low man on the totem pole. “It definitely goes with my motto…”

“Don’t go to play; come to slay,” Justin quickly said. 

“That’s right. A great suit shouldn’t only look like it’s designer, but that it was designed FOR you. This is you dressing for the life you intend to have.”

“And I will eventually. In the meantime, do you have everything?”

“Briefcase, garment bag, passport, wallet, reservations for the hotel and car, laptop, condoms… you,” Brian answered in the same matter-of-fact tone Justin had used just moments before.

“Then it looks like we have everything we need until we get back here on Friday before spending one last night of unparalleled debauchery here in Palm Springs.”

Brian nodded. “Do you know who your interview is with?”

“Dahlia Prince.”

“Wow! One of the heads of the company herself; Lindsay sure did aim high for you, huh?”

“She would, but only because her own goals are impossible, even if she won’t acknowledge that fact,” Justin answered wryly.

Brian nodded again, knowing that Justin was right. Lindsay didn’t have one altruistic bone in her body where this situation was concerned. In truth, even without announcing what she’d done, if they really thought about it, they would see the mark of Lindsay Peterson written all over this entire episode. This was them giving her what she wanted, but not the way she wanted it. Perhaps she would learn a very valuable lesson about the cost of manipulating incredibly intelligent people unwilling to continually play her headgames. 

“Time to go show the world how hot you are, Sunshine,” Brian said, grabbing everything he would need for the short flight into LAX. He could internally feel more than see the smile split Justin’s face over by the door.

“Hot, huh? You think I’m hot?”

Brian snickered. “Stop fishing for compliments. Of course you are, otherwise why would I have bothered from the beginning. And you know how hot I think you are firsthand, but what’s more important is that I know you KNOW that you are.”

“Damn fucking right, I am! But… well, it doesn’t hurt to hear my hotness confirmed by the man I respect above all others once in awhile, that’s all.” Justin shrugged, as if what he’d said wasn’t that big of a deal. But then a mischievous glint entered his eyes. Smiling brightly, he said, “And for the record, depending on how crowded the flight is, I expect another excursion to the lounge of the Mile High Club.”

“I think that can be arranged.” Brian smiled down into the blue eyes he often found himself getting lost in. Shaking his head slightly, he placed a gentle kiss on Justin’s lips before softly ordering, “Let’s go, Sunshine.”

A little over an hour later, they landed at LAX. Fortunately, in all of Brian’s planning, he allowed for delays regarding both the flight and traffic leaving the airport. Although there were infrequent occasions that Brian had travelled to California in the past, there were just some experiences and situations one never forgot. The midday traffic was certainly one of them. As they pulled up to the Beverly Wilshire, Justin laughed. “Figures you would pick somewhere that you could indulge one of your favorite addictions… well the one where you actually wear clothes.”

“One can never have too many suits, Sunshine. Besides, consider me your personal shopper as well since one suit for you is definitely not going to cut it.”

“I’ll leave you to it. I guess while I am being grilled, you’ll be shopping?”

“On the contrary. I figured I’d take you to DPAA and get a feel for the area.”

“Or you could call and see if you can push your meeting up today, perhaps to the same time as mine? Are you meeting with the other owner?”

“Yes. I’m meeting with your potential boss’ twin brother, DeMarcus. From what I understand, it’s his spot within the company being offered up. I wonder why that is?”

“Only one way to find out. The good thing is that they already have an idea of who you are. After all they came looking for you, right?”

“True. But beyond my ego, I have to wonder why about that as well.” 

“Look, it was just a suggestion. You have to do what’s most comfortable for you at this point. So if you want to wait until tomorrow, I will happily wait for you to have your meeting as you are getting ready to do for me. Okay?”

“Okay,” Brian confirmed, before taking ahold of Justin’s hand. “You nervous?”

“Of course, but not because I don’t believe it’s already in the bag. The emailed response I received back from Ms. Prince seemed most pleased for reasons I suspect have nothing to do with Lindsay. It’s just that I don’t know her, so it’s just the typical sort of discomfort.”

“You’re going to do fine, Sunshine.”

Justin nodded, unable to say anything. It wasn’t that he didn’t have faith in himself, just that he still had to question the motives of this woman. Yes, he and Brian had discussed all of this at dinner the other night. But while they agreed he wouldn’t have been offered the shot if he wasn’t qualified, he wasn’t prepared to be treated as a glorified gopher either. If that was the case, he could return to Pittsburgh and continue working in the Diner for that matter. At least there, he knew the type of assholes he was dealing with. 

But this was an entirely different set of circumstances. Did he anticipate being put in charge of an entire department? Of course not. But he didn’t want his talents being deliberately overlooked because of some power-tripping pain in the ass, either. Maybe he was just worrying about nothing…

“I smell your brain burning the longer we sit here, Sunshine. How about we go check in and then get going to so that you can have time to get yourself together? Otherwise, you’re just going to drive yourself crazy, and talk yourself into a frenzy that’s completely unnecessary.”

“You’re right. Let’s go,” Justin said as he opened the car door before he allowed fear of the unknown to keep clouding his judgment. No matter the situation ahead, he would make the best of it and keep on moving. It’s what he’d always done: when his father kicked him out; enduring the constant bullying in high school, and constant sly digs of Brian’s best friend and the more jealous patrons at the Diner. Justin always pushed forward, and today wouldn’t be any different. There was no option for anything else.

Brian watched the internal battle Justin waged within himself to get his nerves under control. The young man’s resilience was yet another thing Brian was coming to really admire and respect about Justin. Although Justin had made his decisions- some good, some bad- he always owned his shit. Brave, honest… beautiful were the words that travelled through Brian’s brain, even if he would never speak such sentiments aloud. But it didn’t stop him from silently acknowledging them, nor wishing that he could draw just a tenth of Justin’s emotional strength into himself sometimes.

It was funny to Brian that the one person whom everyone viewed as a kid, was actually the more mature of the lot of them who had reached the age of majority years ago. In truth, Justin was a very special young man, who had been teaching him life lessons since the first night they met. What was only supposed to be a trick became an unforgettable encounter; one that Brian couldn’t ever be sorry for. The fact that he was steadily becoming Brian’s equal in every way that mattered, only added to Justin’s intrinsic beauty. And it was that elusive quality deep within Justin that drew Brian like a moth to a flame.

A little over a half an hour later, Justin walked confidently into the offices of Diamond Platinum Advertising Associates with his portfolio and transcripts in tow. He gave his name to the receptionist, but there was really no need to do so. Apparently, Dahlia Prince was just as anxious to meet him, as he was nervous about meeting her. Extending his hand, his country club manners instantly kicked in. “Ms. Prince, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“And you as well, Mr. Taylor,” she said. “Let’s go on into my office. Stephanie, please hold all of my calls until this meeting is finished.”

“Yes, Ms. Prince,” the receptionist said professionally, even as she eyed Justin appreciatively. 

He couldn’t help the smirk that graced his full lips in response. Wait until she sees Brian, he thought, barely containing a chuckle at the wayward thought. Brian had always told him that he often incurred salacious looks, and Justin had always downplayed the knowledge that it happened. However, Brian relished the attention he drew as his due, and Justin could certainly understand that. From the clothes he wore, to his grooming, to the way he smelled, or moved with that innate grace and power, Brian Kinney was a walking, talking aphrodisiac. 

He was as potent as one dose of Viagra, and dangerous to peace of minds everywhere. Even just thinking about him at that moment, had him wanting to tell Ms. Prince to hold on for about ten minutes to he could run back to the car and ride Brian hard in the front seat of the rented sports car. The man needed to carry a warning card that says: Will develop an incurable need to just be around him, incoherent sentences and mindlessness will occur before he even begins getting off, and an insatiable appetite and sore ass that still craves his dick will follow. And if Justin didn’t get his wayward thinking and hard-on under control, he was going to blow this meeting… and not in a positive, life-affirming way! 

Entering the office, Ms. Prince said, “I have to admit that Lindsay’s description of you didn’t do you justice. In fact, she was of the impression that you weren’t going to take the offer.”

She invited Justin to sit on the sofa in the opposite direction of the the the massive desk in front of the long row of windows. He had to admit that they were far more comfortable than he would have imagined a high-powered executive having in their office. He was almost tempted to pull the black lever in the armrest that he knew would recline the seat. Honestly he felt that in talking about Lindsay and her machinations, he would need to be as honest as he was with the shrink his mother had taken him to when he’d first come out. But he also knew that he needed to remain as professional as possible, and not let the venom he felt towards Michael and Lindsay drip from his tongue. However, he needed to be forthright with her, and begin this association as he meant to go on with this woman who was going to be his boss.

“May I be frank?” he asked.

“By all means. And while we’re at it, let’s dispense with formalities for now. You may call me Dee, and in turn I will call you Justin instead of Mr. Taylor. Of course, outside of these four walls is a different matter, especially when clients are in the building. But if you’re in my office, it will generally be for a private conversation, so… would you like some coffee?”

Justin smiled at her, taking a liking to her instantly which was surprising. Indeed, she wore her authority like a mantel, but it wasn’t oppressive in the least. In fact, her demeanor put him at ease somewhat, even with knowing the subject matter they were going to discuss could become contentious at some point. To that effect, he said, “Yes, please, Dee.”

She went over to the side of her desk where the coffee bar model of a Keurig stood in stainless steel silver. Justin smirked looking at the machine, already determining that it was going to be a must have in whatever place he decided to move into here. He would have to talk to Brian about it. As she handed him the cup and matching saucer, Justin thanked her and proceeded to take a small sip before she opened the conversation again.

“So, Justin, why would Lindsay think you weren’t going to take the offer?”

Justin leaned forward to place the saucer onto the coffee table between them, before folding his hands calmly in front of him. “In order for me to answer that honestly, I have to ask for your discretion in advance. You see, Lindsay set this up without my knowledge or permission so she could, once again, involve herself in my personal affairs. To that end, I need your word that no matter what we discuss in reference to this situation does not get back to her, as it doesn’t only involve me… but my partner as well.”

“Partner? I was given to understand that you were unattached and eager to escape a semi-abusive relationship.”

“Abusive? She said that?” Justin asked in shock before he narrowed his eyes. “She actually said that?”

Dee looked at him closely, realizing in that moment that there were definitely some situations afoot, and that the undercurrent was going to cause a mess of some sort. “I apologize if I offended you, Justin.”

Justin shook his head. “You didn’t. However, the outright lie you were told, did.” Justin took a deep breath to calm himself before continuing. “To clear up the misapprehension you are under through no fault of your own, let me assure you that the man I am involved with- my PARTNER- is in no way abusive. In fact, he will probably be ready to fly back to Pittsburgh the minute I go back to the car and tell him of this new brand of foolishness coming from the mother of his son.”

Dee put her own coffee cup down, curiosity etched on her face. “How did that happen?”

“How well do you know Lindsay?” Justin asked in return.

“I’ve known her for awhile… or should I say that our parents were friends of a sort. I suspect you know what I mean by that since you’ve grown up in that type of environment.”

Justin nodded. “I understand the type of friends you’re speaking of, and it explains so much about Lindsay’s character right now.” The bitchy backstabbing kind who smile in your face, all the while plotting all the way to make you commit social suicide behind your back. Yeah, he knew the type all too well. Justin sighed, before continuing. “I met my partner, Brian, the same night their son, Gus was born. He and Lindsay have been friends- if you can still call them that- since their freshman year at Penn State. And although Brian and I have an open-relationship, it doesn’t change the fact that he is twelve years my senior. Before you ask, I will be nineteen relatively soon, and Brian and I have been seeing each other since I was seventeen, which is the age of consent in Pennsylvania. Consequently, two of his friends have a problem with the fact that Brian and I are serious and have devised a plan to remove me from Brian’s life, through a contact and an offer that I couldn’t blatantly disregard.”

“I take it that my company and subsequent scholarship to Gnomon is that offer you couldn’t disregard?”

“You are correct,” Justin smiled. “When I received the email, Brian and I talked about it, and since we were vacationing out here this week anyway, both of us thought that it would be a good idea to weigh our options in person.”

“In person?” Dee asked puzzled at first, until she made the connection. “So Brian Kinney is your partner?”

“Indeed he is, which I know might pose a small bit of a problem since he’s being considered for the partnership that your brother is interviewing for. I have to admit to being a little curious about that, but I said that I wouldn’t ask unless it came up.”

“It’s no problem, Justin. Marc isn’t really giving up the partnership. However, he’s moving to Europe since his wife received a lucrative promotion over in Italy. So, he will be furthering the foothold over there by opening an official DPAA division over there. Since we deal in a number of advertising markets, including retail and entertainment, it’s a good move since it will possibly cut down on thirty hour flights unless another top-level executive is needed over there. As a result, Marc will be taking his team with him, so we had the idea to bring in a third partner so that this office will not become overwhelmed and also to bring in some new business. In searching around, we came across Brian and decided that we wanted him. The ad he did for Liberty Air made us stand up and take notice.”

“Thank you,” Justin said before he caught himself. 

“So I was right…”

“About?” Justin asked, a bit puzzled by the smile on her face.

“I said that there was no way that someone within Ryder Advertising’s art department was able to be that innovative. From what Marc and I could tell, Brian’s been working beneath himself for years. But then all of a sudden, seemingly out of the blue comes some of the most amazing scenes and graphics done for a company who had just ditched their ad agency after twenty years.”

“Do you know who their former agency was?”

“In fact, I do,” Dee said, a little smugly. “It just happens to be the same agency that Brian’s current boss is in talks with, to buy Marty out of the business. The negotiations began as soon as Brian decided to take the meeting with Kennedy and Collins. Just between you and me, I’m very glad that deal fell through. Brian would have been stifled there… and he wouldn’t have been able to bring you along with him.”

“Brian and I aren’t joined at the hip. And of course there’s planes, trains, and automobiles so we still would have been around.”

“Yes, but he wouldn’t have been able to bring you on as a freelance artist the way he did under Ryder’s nose. Kennedy and Collins is extremely controlling, while also being tightfisted with their resources. It’s the reason they are being left behind in this industry, even though they still have their core accounts. However, if they don’t change their way of doing things, pretty soon they are going to have to lay people off. But let’s get back to the conversation regarding Lindsay… Do you think she will be a problem for you?”

Justin thought a moment before answering. “If I take this offer, she will believe that she’s won Brian as the prize, when in reality she and Michael- who is Brian’s other self-appointed sentinel- are being left behind.”

“What do you mean?”

“It’s simple really when you think about it. Brian and I decided to make them think that I gave them what they wanted, which was me out of Pittsburgh and establishing my life here in California. However, they don’t know that Brian is being considered for the partnership here as well. So even though they schemed and connived to get me away from there, they have no idea that their prized bull, so to speak, is not just going to drop out of my life at their behest. First of all, Brian has his own mind. And secondly- or more importantly in this case- I have mine. Unfortunately for them, they have underestimated my determination to live my life on my own terms, not theirs. So while they are resting assured in the false knowledge that I’m too young to know what I want, my partner and I made the decision to let them live in their delusions while we go on designing our best lives the way we see fit.”

Dee smiled at Justin then. “You know, I like you. And I do believe I will like you even more when I meet Brian officially.”

“Why?”

“Because if he is as direct, then there will not be any room for any misconceptions between us as partners within DPAA. Also, if I’m reading your dynamic correctly, you two make an amazing creative team. Are there any plans to get married?”

Justin chuckled. “Don’t even think to ask Brian that question.”

“Ah, commitment-phobic?”

“We’re still in the baby steps phase in terms of defining what we are, even though partners is most accurate at the moment. I take it you asked that question for a reason other than just mere curiosity?”

“Indeed. I was wondering how the two of you handle disagreements, and if it would affect your ability to work together within this office.”

“No. Whatever personal disagreements Brian and I may have never enter our professional relationship at all. There’s always been a mutual respect and trust there, where we’ve never had to second guess each other when it came to working. If anything we drive each other hard to be the best at what we do, and then we push each other even further than that. that’s always a healthy source of competition between us.” 

Justin smiled thinking of all the ways they do: the at times harsh criticism, which always resulted in heated arguments and even hotter sex. But by their individual reasoning, if you couldn’t explain what the hell you were thinking when you came up with that bullshit concept, then it had no place in the campaign. It was a formula that didn’t fail them, and it wouldn’t in the future. He laughed to himself, before thinking of all the possibilities, especially those considering that Brian was going to be his boss in a sense. It still wouldn’t stop Justin from speaking his mind, nor would Brian expect him to. 

At Dee’s questioning look, he continued to explain the way he and Brian worked. “For example, Liberty Air was done when we were in a good place, but there were several small accounts that I assisted with when Brian and I were ready to cause bodily harm to the other. Although we have pretty high-strung tempers, we also have the ability to channel them in a more productive way than just impotent fury. And since we’re pretty private people, whereas we may be snippy with each other, beyond that you won’t catch a whiff of our drama.”

“Good to know,” Dee confirmed, and breathed a slight sigh of relief. She had seen too many office romances go wrong. “So now that we’ve cleared that bit of curiosity up, we should go on and take a look at your portfolio. Also did you bring your AP transcripts and college transcripts with you?”

Justin reached into his bag, as Dee went through her phone. After sending a quick message to her brother, she proceeded to get to the business of really interviewing the newest member of the DPAA staff. Just barely restraining a giggle of glee, she flipped through the stunning artwork Justin had brought with him. 

Brian Kinney is about to have the interview of his life, even though as far as I’m concerned he already has the job. By that thought alone, it was clear that the ONE person Dee should never have fucked with, or listened to, was Lindsay Peterson. 

*

“Mind if I join you?” A man Brian had never seen before asked as he entered the passenger seat of the Jaguar Brian had rented.

Brian frowned before replying sarcastically, “It’s usually customary to wait for an invitation before doing so. Besides, I don’t know you and you’re sitting in my partner’s seat. Justin has this thing about foreign asses being in his place without his expressed permission.”

“Oh, I don’t know about that, considering the reputations both of you are acquiring here on the west coast, Brian.”

“Who the fuck are you?” Brian narrowed his eyes, balling his fist on his thigh in readiness to punch the ever-loving fuck out of the arrogant prick invading his peace and quiet. He was already on edge, trying to figure out what was taking Justin so long. So much so that he was wondering if he needed to start the car in preparation for a fast getaway.

“Calm down, man. I mean no disrespect. And besides, considering my former reputation as a playboy- one that my sister keeps going, live and well with her own exploits- I have no right or reason to judge you and Justin.” Extending his hand, he finally introduced himself. “I’m DeMarcus Prince, one of the partners of DPAA, and you are Brian Kinney, otherwise viewed as the man everyone wants, but no one can have more than once… well, unless their name is Justin Taylor.”

Brian took the proffered hand, stating, “Well that sheds a whole new light of you getting into my car uninvited, doesn’t it?”

“I believe it does,” DeMarcus confirmed. Just as Brian was assessing him, DeMarcus was doing the same to the man comfortably occupying the driver’s seat. He licked his lips, and said, “You know, if I didn’t love my wife, I would have taken you for a test drive.”

“Sorry, but I don’t come cheap.”

Instead of taking offense, DeMarcus laughed. “I’d heard that you have a wit as sharp as any rapier sword. I’m glad to see that the gossip surrounding you in the industry is, for once, correct. It’s going to come in handy. How about we go into my office and talk about what the contract entails.”

Instead of answering right away, Brian began to put the top up on the car. Thankfully, because of the conversation he’d had with Justin earlier, he hadn’t taken his briefcase out of the car, still undecided about taking Justin’s suggestion. “How did you know I was out here anyway? As far as I know, Justin is still holed up unsupervised within your sister’s office…”

“Why the comment about supervision?”

Brian smirked. “When you meet Justin, you’ll understand.”

“Charming and disarming, yet possesses a predatorial quality?”

Brian outright laughed then. “Well, he caught me, didn’t he?”

“My point exactly. We often attract like people, even if on the surface they are opposites.”

“So how does your wife deal with your own… proclivities?” Brian couldn’t help but ask the question that had been bothering him since DeMarcus’ comment about taking Brian for a test drive.

“As I said, like recognizes like, even though she hides that part of herself very well when warranted,” he answered honestly. 

They walked into the building, both of the same height and build. Undeniably, the entire lobby’s population turned to see the two stunning men. The same receptionist who practically drooled over Justin earlier, nearly spilled her coffee as both men approached the front desk. For Brian’s part, he couldn’t help relishing the reaction of all in the room. DeMarcus leaned over the desk, and stated, “Josie, this is Brian Kinney. I’ll be in a meeting with him, so please hold my calls unless it’s Stacy. However, if my sister or Brian’s partner is looking for us, please direct them to my office.”

“P- Partner?” the young woman stammered. “But I thought...”

“I know, Josie. And you would be correct, even though he was due here tomorrow instead of today. But Mr. Kinney’s partner, Mr. Taylor, is currently in a meeting with Dee, which is why I said if either of them are looking for us to direct them to my office.”

Seeing the crestfallen look on her face, Brian nearly chuckled aloud. He knew the effect he had on people, women in particular. But it was finally having the confirmation firsthand of Justin’s own magnetism that was a definite win in his book. Normally, Sunshine would just brush off the obvious arousal people often felt when they looked at him, negating all of Brian’s sly innuendos and comments about it. He supposed that Justin somehow had become so inured to the constant looks of hunger often thrown his way in diner, that it extended to any interactions he had outside of it. 

Well that was undoubtedly about to change in a big way.

At the receptionist’s nod of acceptance to DeMarcus’ softly given order, they proceeded to the elevator to the right of the lobby. Once inside, he turned to Brian and said, “Josie can be a bit space-cadetish sometimes, but she’s also a romantic at heart. No doubt that in the short amount of time she saw you, she had you and her married with two-point-five kids and a puppy named Spike,” He laughed lightly before continuing. “But she is actually really amazing at her job, and knows just about everything that happens within this building. She has the ability to blend in anywhere that she is, and that is one of the most useful skills to have in this town. She’ll watch your back like a hawk.”

“That’s good to know, especially since that for the time being, I will have to be in and out of town on occasion.”

“This is concerning your son, yes?”

Brian looked at him in surprise. “Apparently, you were very thorough in your research of me.”

“I make it a point to know as much as I can about the person I intend to work very closely with.”

“I thought you weren’t going to be a part of the company anymore,” Brian said just as they stepped off the elevator directly into Brian’s dream office. 

They were faced with not only an unparalleled view of the cityscape, but also a little way off in the distance, Brian got his first glimpse of two major Hollywood studios. If nothing else had put his current location into perspective for him, that did it. And whereas a lesser man might have felt intimidated by the knowledge that he was so close to the fabled Tinsel Town, all Brian felt was rejuvenated. It was as if he could actually feel the creative energy outside of the walls of the building already beginning to make itself a part of him.

Handing Brian a cup of coffee as he joined the brunet at the huge bay window towards the back of the office, DeMarcus said softly, “Stunning, isn’t it? I never thought I would say this, but I miss this place already.”

“Then why leave?” Brian asked just before he took a sip of his coffee. Strangely, it was perfect; as if Justin had made it himself. “Did Justin tell you my coffee order?”

Marcus laughed before taking a sip of his own. “In researching a little about Justin at the mention of Lindsay Peterson’s request, and of you because I thought there was a possibility that you would be a good fit here, the one thing I realized is that as much as you and Justin are alike, you are also very different.”

“And that extended to our coffee orders?”

“Not so much, except that you are almost completely opposite in everything with the exception of achieving your personal goals and fucking. So it would stand to reason that whereas he prefers his coffee creamy without sugar added, you on the other hand would prefer very little coffee with the almost two ounces of sugar you put into your cup,” DeMarcus said, wryly.

Brian snorted. “I think I have a little more coffee in the cup than that. But in your assessment about me and Justin, I can’t say that you are wrong.”

“Which in truth is why I want you as a partner in the firm.”

“I’m not sure that I’m following.”

“Brian… can I be upfront about my motives in seeking you out without you becoming offended? ” DeMarcus took the seat across from Brian on the other sofa.

Brian almost frowned at having almost the exact words Justin had asked him at dinner the other night. He knew that he could be intimidating, but it wasn’t deliberate… well, at least not most of the time. Admittedly, he was arrogant but that wasn’t without good reason; he knew he was one of the best at his chosen profession and the way he lived his life. But as a result, Brian didn’t suffer fools easily, or for very long. To that end, it kinda made him wonder why he was still friends with Lindsay and Michael, whose actions concerning Justin would have been immediately addressed as soon as Brian found out about their bullshit if anyone else had pulled this stunt.

Forcefully ejecting those thoughts from his mind, Brian answered, “I’d appreciate it if you were since it would satisfy my own curiosity in the process.”

DeMarcus nodded in response. “Well, after seeing the Liberty Air ad, Dee and I started digging. We were not only intrigued, but curious about the people who had created such an intriguing ad when we both knew that Ryder Advertising didn’t have the resources to begin with. It was only fueled by the fact that Liberty Air had recently left Vanguard Advertising, who they had been with for twenty years, due to their increasing lack of vision. Once we discovered that it was you and Justin who created the ad- you as the chosen exec on record, and Justin as the freelance artist- it wasn’t hard to rename you two the new Dream Team. However, by the time we were ready to approach you about joining our team, we were informed that you were taking a meeting with Kennedy and Collins in New York. I’d noticed Adam Lyons up your ass from the moment he’d arrived at the gala…”

“Correction, as I was the one up his ass.”

DeMarcus laughed. “Touche, Brian. You were in his ass but good from what Dee and I could hear. But that’s beside the point. Being in this industry, even on the other side of the country, the constant and contentious whispers on the wind surrounding the situation within K&C wasn’t hard to hear. So Dee and I decided to wait to see how things panned out regarding the results of your meeting. If you had been offered the job, we would have backed off and waited until you became discontent…”

“What made you so sure I would have been?”

“Because for all their notoriety within the business, it isn’t a secret that they are also hemorrhaging employees and clients faster than a gutted pig. In all honesty, even if they’d hired you, it would have been a long shot for them to recover. And your numerous talents would have been wasted in the role of their would-be savior. You might donate heavily to various charities, Brian, but not when it comes to your time and reputation as one of the most sought after commodities this business has to offer.”

“So, since you’re not removing yourself from DPAA, what would be my function here?”

“As a partner in DPAA, you’ll be able to take your career to the next level without the hassle of having to downplay your gifts in order to appease your Senior partner’s ego. Dee and I have always believed in operating in excellence, and I expect that you are the same way. Of course, since you still enjoy the hunt, we already know that you’ll bring in the new accounts. However, since the team I’ve amassed over the years will be relocating to Europe with me, you’ll be expected to organize and rule your own, all under the umbrella of DPAA. I won’t lie and say that everything is already set up for you. But considering you already have an artist- no matter that he’s coming into the company as a paid intern- you’re already well on your way to the success we are expecting from you.”

“So outside of the situation regarding Justin, in reference to Lindsay, you were already looking at him for the company?”

DeMarcus smiled then. “Let’s face it, Brian… the young man is fucking brilliant at what he does. What’s even more impressive is that he’s just out of high school. He has a very bright future ahead of him. The two of you together would increase our business and take us from excellent to a major super power within this industry. There was no way we could offer one of you a position here at DPAA, and not the other. So to answer your question, Lindsay Peterson’s involvement just provided the way for us to reasonably offer both of you the opportunity; it was no more than that.”

Brian chuckled then. “If she knew just how unimportant she was in the scheme of all this, she would probably have a coronary incident. Lindsay can be…”

“Unwarrantedly pretentious, overbearing, and conniving comes to mind,” DeMarcus finished for Brian, echoing Brian’s own thoughts.

Brian sighed. “I love her as a friend, but you have her pegged in a nutshell. How did you meet her anyway?”

“We’ve known Lindsay for a while. Her parents and ours were friends… well, as much as one can be when there are mutual secrets that join you together. As a result, our families just never lost the connection. I would imagine that your next question is why she never mentioned that she knew us when you went to work for Ryder?”

“That was, but in thinking about it, I’m pretty sure why she didn’t mention that she knew your family. You are considered advertising giants, after all.”

“And therefore the answer is simple. She knew that you would have jumped at the chance to work for this company. Even though you would have began here under my father’s administration, there’s no doubt that you would have left Pittsburgh, and all those people there who consider themselves your nearest and dearest, behind without a second thought. So mentioning this particular connection would have left her spinning out of your orbit. And if there is one thing we both have learned about Lindsay, it’s that she doesn’t like situations she can’t manipulate to her liking. Now that’s not saying she’s a bad person, since we all have a need to control the things we can; just that she would rather stifle and suffocate people to keep her own dreams alive.”

“And the one she seems to want the most has no chance of happening.” Based on this conversation alone, Brian knew that the time was approaching rapidly when he would have to have a particular conversation with Lindsay about her unrealistic expectations concerning him. Bottom line: either she was going to have to stop reliving their Midsummer Madness and family dreams of a white picket fence with Brian, or she was going to find herself minus a friend. Brian couldn’t live a lie just for Lindsay’s peace of mind. He sighed again. “So I guess we should talk about the contract.”

“So you’re taking the offer?”

“After my attorney looks through the contract, and my accountant and I have a chat regarding the investment in the business, I’ll give my notice to Ryder.”

“What would it take for you to accept the position sooner?”

“Why the rush?”

“I’m scheduled to open the official office in Italy within two weeks. Some of our major clients over there have new production releases coming out a week after we’re up and running over there. In all honesty, I would like to take some of the pressure off Dee sooner rather than later, since technically, while I’m dealing with our Eurpoean contracts, she will have over fifty that she’s acquiring just on the movie side of the business. The rest of my clients…”

“Rest?” Brian barely suppressed the involuntary gasp threatening to burst forth. “Just how many other accounts are we talking about here?”

“Worried?”

“Not at all,” Brian answered with false bravado. The truth was that he was a little more than concerned about the workload, based on what he and Justin talked about in maintaining appearances in Pittsburgh, while establishing themselves in California. “Just want to know exactly what I’m walking into.”

“That’s fair. So alone, I have one-hundred and fifty, including the individual accounts I just mentioned. The good news about those is that they are with the movie studios directly. Dee also has a hundred by herself that she manages. So you see that although we have more than adequate staff, we can’t be without on-site leadership. Also between the two of you, our European market is steadily growing, so you’ll have to travel there on occasion as well. You’re coming into a powerhouse, Brian. And there’s only room at the top within this company for three, if you’re willing.”

Brian knew what DeMarcus was telling him. He wouldn’t have to deal with the brand of idiot stockholders that he would have to if he became a partner at Ryder, who most assuredly was on its way to becoming Vanguard if Marty has his way. Although he was pissed that Marty kept jerking him around, and dangling the partnership in front of Brian so that he would keep jumping through hoops like his name was fucking FiFi the French poodle, he was now glad that Ryder had done what he did. It was like he told Justin at dinner last night; they may have meant it to benefit themselves, but really they just dicked themselves hard, and without lubrication. To that end, he couldn’t wait to see the look on Marty and Gardner Vance’s faces when he told them that they fucked themselves.

“I’m willing, but I need more time to establish a base out here. There is also the matter of my son…”

“What are the terms concerning him?”

“Although the three of us share custody, I have a visitation agreement in place. It would have to be changed to reflect my new set of circumstances. Even though I don’t expect much trouble from Melanie, Lindsay is another matter. She wasn’t happy as it was when Justin suggested third-party adoption as a resolution when the mun… I mean, ladies, wanted me to give up my rights to Gus. I suspect that was another motive in wanting to remove Justin from my life, because without him to call me on the fact that I really didn’t want to do that, I would have done it anyway just to not have to hear Lindsay’s chronic complaining and demands, and to keep confusion down with Melanie.” 

“Well, let’s see what we can do about closing this deal, and then we’ll talk to Dee. If nothing else, like your Justin apparently is, she’s a master at thwarting entitled princesses.”


	5. CHAPTER 5:  PROMISES

CHAPTER 5: PROMISES

Later that Evening

Brian and Justin sat in the car, after having spent the entire afternoon at DPAA. Both were in a sort of euphoric shock at all that had occurred within the building. “Quick, Brian, blow me!”

The tall brunet burst out laughing at Justin. “What?”

“Yeah, blow me. Pinching me isn’t going to do the trick this time.” Justin turned to look at Brian, shock still evident on his face. “Did all of that really just happen?”

Brian smiled widely at the man who was the catalyst in so many ways for Brian being able to live his dream. He couldn’t believe it himself just yet, but he squeezed Justin’s thigh anyway. “Does this feel real?”

“Yeah,” Justin answered, subsequently licking his bottom lip. He could already feel his pulse quickening at the feel of Brian’s hot hand through the fabric. “But it would feel even more fantastic if you moved your hand up.”

Brian did as Justin suggested, sensuously sliding his hand up the extremity, and smirking when he heard the change in the young man’s breathing. Reaching Justin’s crotch, he leaned in to whisper, “My what a big boner you have.”

“All the better to fuck you with after you blow me," Justin whispered back, barely biting back a moan as Brian rotated his palm against his cock. 

“Closing business deals make you horny, huh?” Brian husked out, becoming aroused himself as he watched Justin’s pelvis shift slightly in an effort to get more of his dick into Brian’s hand.

“You make me horny; closing the deal and getting what we wanted was just the added bonus. Fuck me, Brian!”

Brian chuckled at Justin’s eagerness. “This car is too small for that. You could dislocate your ass in here, and then where would I have to stick my cock?”

Justin opened his eyes then, looking at Brian closely for a second. His arousal was still elevating rapidly, but he needed confirmation of what he thought Brian’s insinuation meant. “So no random take out tonight?”

Brian licked his lips, staring into the blue eyes he wanted to drown in. Shaking his head slightly, he said, “No. In celebration of a major accomplishment for both of us, I’m eating at home tonight, no matter what we do.”

“Oh fuck,” Justin moaned, feeling his body jerk involuntarily at Brian’s declaration. “I won’t last until we get to the hotel.”

Instead of answering right away, Brian popped the trunk on the Jaguar F-TYPE R convertible, and got out, leaving Justin puzzled at first. He moved stealthily over to the passenger side where Justin was. Opening the door quickly, he captured Justin’s right wrist and yanked him out of the car, barely leaving enough room and time for Justin to shift so he didn’t bang his knee. At the exact moment of impact where Justin’s chest touched Brian’s, the young blond’s entire body shuddered in anticipation. He looked up into the hazel eyes of his lover, sparking with both arousal and mischief, and Justin couldn’t help but smile back.

Justin snickered. “I’m about to be fucked in the trunk of a one-hundred thousand dollar car. This will probably be one of the most expensive orgasms I have in my life.”

“Don’t sell yourself short, Sunshine. I’m known to have quite expensive taste.”

“Oh really?” Justin dared, even as Brian half-dragged him to stand in front of the open portal of the car.

Instead of answering verbally, Brian applied a firm palm to Justin’s backside, causing a laughing moan from each of them. Neither could help but think of their first morning together where Justin had said those same two words when Brian threatened to spank him. “So what do you think, Sunshine? Should I give you the ride of your life right here in full view of the building?”

“Yes,” Justin hissed, already undoing the clasp on his slacks. Sure they were in the parking lot, and everyone including Dee and Marcus, as he preferred to be called, cleared out already, but it was always the idea that someone could be watching that appealed to the exhibitionist streak openly celebrated in both Brian and Justin. 

“Well then, your wish is my command,” Brian whispered into Justin’s ear as he reached into his jacket pocket for the requisite items. 

There was no time to be wasted in prepping the hot blond to receive what Justin’s writhing body was begging for. Their coupling would not be slow and easy as both needed to be grounded in the best way possible. The day had been unbelievable, especially for Justin in hearing that not only would he be working with Brian directly, but that he would be making the same salary as an actual first-grade artist within the company. Although thirty grand a year might seem like peanuts to some, as an almost-nineteen-year-old student, it was a fucking fortune to be just starting out with. And that didn’t even include campaign bonuses and his impending dividends from the investment he planned to make in the company using ten percent of his salary as a base to get started. 

Michael and Lindsay would shit bricks if they ever learned of it, but more important to Justin was that he wasn’t going to have to endure any more gold-digger insinuations coming from Michael Novotny. It was funny to Justin that Michael constantly commented on the disparity of incomes between Brian and Justin when he had a Sugar Baby Complex of his own to deal with regarding David. While Michael worked at the Big Q, making just barely above minimum wage as a thirty-year-old man, David, who was Michael’s senior by fifteen years was an established medical professional. So if Justin was to be considered a supposed gold-digger, what did that make Michael? And what was Lindsay, who didn’t work at all since the Monday immediately following getting back together with Melanie?

But Justin had to let those thoughts go as Brian began the descent into his depths. The near-silent hiss slipping from Justin’s lips was immediately silenced by Brian’s. As Brian halted his progress to withdraw out of the tight tunnel, Justin’s ass automatically gave chase, causing Brian to chuckle and then moan as Justin chose that exact moment to tighten his walls to keep Brian from retreating further. Brian had no choice but to plunge in yet again, relishing the gasp of surprised delight that emitted from Justin, followed by his own groan of gratification. Not even bothering to try to go slow, Brian set a punishing rhythm while Justin met and matched him thrust for thrust. To any onlooker, the speed and velocity in which Brian and Justin fucked might have seemed brutal, but to each of them it was another slice of their own personal paradise; the thing between them that kept them completely enthralled to each other physically.

“Yes! Yes, harder, Brian… Take this ass and don’t you fucking stop!” Justin yelled, before reaching back to grab Brian by the scruff of his neck, forcing their tongues to dance between their lips together. 

It was decadent and raunchy, and purely sybaritic in any form realized or imagined on either of their parts. And neither showed any signs of stopping or slowing down any time soon. On one particularly aggressive pass to his prostate, Justin cried out in pleasure and shifted his hand down the front of his body to grab his cock. Seeing this from the vantage point over Justin’s shoulder, Brian used one hand to stay Justin’s while using the other to undo his necktie. Brian alternated between short and long strokes, never disturbing the rhythmic flux and flow of his hips. He kept up the alternating staccato movement and long languid pumps which ended with a hard snap of his hips once he reached bottom, even as he forced both of Justin’s hands behind him.

Expertly tying Justin’s wrists, Brian reminded him, “Uh-uh, Sunshine. If I’m eating at home tonight, you’re not allowed to play with my food… at least, not until I tell you to.” Brian leaned forward slightly to grip the young man’s shoulders, giving him just that extra bit of leverage to fuck Justin as hard and as fast as each of them wanted.

Justin shivered at the softly-worded command, even as he once again squeezed Brian’s dick from within. The immediate hitch in Brian’s breathing made Justin chuckle with the realization that just as Brian was controlling him, he held his own set of cards in this carnal contretemps. What fool ever thought that Justin was just some passive mindless twit Brian used as a cum receptacle when he was too lazy to trick? He’d heard himself described that way several times but hadn’t disputed it verbally. No, instead Justin just quietly showed all of Liberty Avenue that if there was ever a man who could keep up with Brian Kinney, it was him, and then drove home the point of exactly WHY he was the only guy Brian fucked more than once when they’d finished playing with others on any given night.

The next several moments were spent chasing climaxes while making sure the other partner was going to be sated and satisfied… Well for a couple of hours, or at least long enough to shower, have dinner, and do a bump or two. If there was one thing they both appreciated in the other it was their insatiable sexual appetites. Brian and Justin were more than well-matched in their penchant for absolute shameless debauchery, and it extended to whatever arena they played in, whether together or separately. But right now the only thing each of them wanted to do was cum, and cum so hard that they nearly blacked out. 

They were of the same mind, picking up speed and power with every thrust. Grunts, groans, and growls along with the constant clapping cadence of skin-on-skin contact were the only sounds to be heard; the siren’s call of the hard fucking going on within the parking lot. Brian untied Justin’s hands just then, urging both of them forward with his own. Placing one each of his and Justin’s on the leaking cock, Brian led the set of hands beneath Justin’s shirt. As Brian took the right nipple-adorned with the barbell- Justin’s hand automatically gravitated towards the left. 

The sudden, increased stimulation caused Justin’s body to bow in reflex, even as his ass gripped Brian’s dick even tighter. “Oh god!” Justin gasped, the sound torn from deep within him.

“That’s right, Sunshine; let me hear you. I want you to always remember this,” Brian mindlessly said, increasing his speed in the aggressive pursuit of his and Justin’s pleasure. “I want you to remember that I’m the only one who can fuck this ass like this!”

“Yes, fucking take it already! Gimme!” Justin responded through gritted teeth. Another animalistic growl tore from him as his and Brian’s joined hands sped up while jerking his cock. The fingers of their hidden hands rhythmically kneaded and circulated his nipples in tandem with the pumping of their hips. Justin shouted again, “God, yes!”

“Cum,” Brian demanded, redoubling his efforts. As if it were possible, Justin’s ass seemed to have become a nutcracker. “ARGH!” Brian nearly screamed, even as Justin groan loudly before whimpering immediately afterward. It was then, and only then, that Brian let himself go.

After countless minutes, and the restoration of their breath, both men chuckled low before guffawing loudly for seemingly no reason at all. But they knew why… It wasn’t every day that a person was writing their own ticket, and successfully designing the life they wanted. But Brian and Justin had done that within the building attached to the parking lot they had just fucked in. It was still quite surreal to both of them that they were being sought after, not the other way around. And only after the individual terms were laid out and accepted, they’d allowed themselves to be caught by a company that undoubtedly respected their talent.

Justin chuckled as he straightened from his bent position, halfway inside of the trunk. “I think we just more or less redefined the idea of putting good karma on a new venture.”

“I suppose so. I mean, while others are managing to fuck up their chances to have the life they want…”

“You mean Mel and Lindsay? Or more specifically the latter to be exact.”

Brian nodded. “While Lindsay is managing to ruin everything she said that she ever wanted for her life, you and I are busy doing what’s necessary to see our goals fulfilled.”

“I think that speaks more to the caliber of people we are, Brian. Besides, until Lindsay accepts that what she wants will not happen, whether we are together or not, she’s always going to have these particular problems. It doesn’t help that she’s been spoiled and pampered all her life: first by her parents, then sheltered by you, and coddled by Melanie, but like any child, she has to learn that she’s NOT the center of the universe. It’s kind of strange that she hasn’t quite grasped that concept yet, considering the contention between her and Lynette. I just can’t figure out why she behaves as if she has only child syndrome when she’s never in fact been an ONLY child.”

“Figure that out, Sunshine, and you will have proven your genius to the world. It’s one of the most unanswerable questions ever put into the atmosphere concerning Lindsay Peterson,” Brian said, and then sighed. “Look, let’s not ruin our high in any capacity by trying to figure out another person’s problems. We will soon have our own. Plus, tomorrow afternoon we’re supposed to go and look at our temporary home until we find our own, before going back to Palm Springs for one last hoorah before reality really sets in. Let’s go back to the hotel, shower, change, and do what we do best.”

“Work like dogs, party like fiends, and fuck like the sybarites we are… sounds damn good!” Justin laughed as he got back into the passenger side of the car. 

Just shy of two hours later, Brian and Justin were making good on the second part of their plan. Dripping with sweat inside a club possibly even better than Babylon on a celebratory weekend, they grinded on each other, uncaring of the many stares and predatory looks coming their way. Brian was making good on his declaration to only fuck with Justin tonight, so Justin wasn’t even halfway interested in the numerous invitations to fuck an anonymous ass. Both of them were high as hell, and feeling absolutely no pain, while realizing that they would have to curb such activities of recreational drug use if they were going to exceed all expectations, including their own. And Brian and Justin were overachievers by nature if nothing else. 

So they were determined to make the most of the last few days where they could be worry-free before the endless game of subterfuge began. Brian placed another tab of the E that Jag had left for them on the tip of his tongue before kissing Justin deeply. As the younger man reopened his eyes, it was to find Brian staring hard at him. Instantly, Justin reached up to wipe at his nose. As he scrunched it adorably, Brian couldn’t help but laugh. 

“What?” Justin asked. “Is there something on my face?”

“No, you’re just cute.”

“Did you just call me a puppy?”

“Huh?”

Justin laughed before responding, “Only puppies, babies, and fools are cute. Since I scored 15...15… something even higher than I am right now on my SAT, and I fuck like a man, not a baby, it only leaves you calling me a puppy.”

“Well, you are really soft and pettable.” 

Justin snickered again, “Bite me.”

“Okay.” And Brian bent his head to do just that, amid the giggles and deep chuckles emitting from both of them. What the fuck was in that E?!

Anyone hearing this conversation would have probably had a coronary hearing probably the most articulate men of their acquaintance, speaking as if they were teens- nevermind that Justin was one since he tended to act more like a thirty-five-year-old man. And then someone asked the one question that NO ONE, especially Brian and Justin should have heard. 

“Did Chris and Evan really go down the street to do that?” The guy next to them asked his friend.

“Yeah, Munch. They went to the all-night-chapel down on the corner.”

“But wait Derek, didn’t Chris just propose like three hours ago?” 

Derek nodded. ‘Yeah, he did. He said that since Evan had been running from the idea of marriage for as long as they have known each other, Chris wasn’t going to give him a chance to change his mind. The only thing they asked was that we not go down there with them; said they wanted this part done in private, but that they would plan the reception party in about two weeks.”

“And you’re okay with this, Munch? I mean, it’s not like…”

“Whether I am or not doesn’t mean anything, Derek. My best friend and my brother are getting married. And since I love both of them, I can have mixed feelings all I want, but ultimately they boil down to me wanting to be happy for the two of them. I only wish…”

“Hey, someone else will come along. It’s what you tell me all the time. The two of us are still around for a reason, even if our husbands aren’t anymore. It just means that we have to get back to the business of living, my friend.”

Derek smiled at his friend, Munch, before raising his glass. “You’re right, so let’s go on and toast Chris and Evan then. May they have as many happy years as we had with Bo and Chucky, and then even more.”

The two men clinked beer mugs, even as Brian and Justin stood there in shock, listening to the conversation. Brian looked up at the lights and then as if struck by the biggest stroke of inspirational luck, looked down at Justin and said the two words that would change their worlds forever. “Marry me.” At Justin’s puzzled look, Brian tried to elaborate further, but just ended up sounding like he was telling a scary story by a campfire. “The bad people… Mikey and Lindz tried to take my Sunshine away from me. If we do this, they can’t.” At Justin’s continued silence, Brian asked, “You don’t want to marry me?”

Justin giggled. “Of course I want to marry you… but just for tonight.”

“Does that make you Cinderella?”

“Huh?”

“You know, you do kinda look like her, you know? All that blond, and all.”

“Fuck you, Brian! I’m not a girl!”

“Later; I’m too busy right now trying to say why you should m- marry me. So yeah, Cindefella to my Prince Charming would do nicely. But then again, since I’m everybody’s favorite Peter, maybe you could be my Tinkerbell? They said she was a girl, but personally I just think she liked to dress in drag.”

“You’re an ass, but yeah. Okay. Let’s do it.”

“Do what?” 

“Brian…”

“Say it, Sunshine,” Brian ordered pulling Justin towards him. He wrapped his arms around the young man, falling into the blue that shone back at him. “You really are beautiful, you know?”

“So are you,” Justin answered quietly. “Yeah, Brian. I’ll marry you... until morning.”

PRESENT DAY

“I really should hunt Jag down to find out what the fuck was in those E tabs he gave us. The shit had a delayed reaction, where it hit you all of a sudden,” Brian said, as he pulled Justin closer.

“Yeah, we should. But…”

“But?”

Justin snuggled into Brian’s side even further before saying quietly, “I can’t even bring myself to care… as long as it got us here, even if it was only for a few days compared to a lifetime. It’ll be worth it to me.” 

Brian looked down at him, tilting his head to the side. Remembering the morning after, he supposed that it was a good thing they couldn’t find the certificate anyway since he ended up paying for the three broken lamps he and Justin smashed in an effort to consummate the marriage. At first, when they’d woken up the next morning, they thought it was some kind of weird shared delusion. But hearing Dee and Marcus congratulate them on their impromptu wedding at the all-night chapel, had them looking at them in panic and paranoia thinking they were having them followed during their visit to the west coast. They just knew too much about Brian and Justin’s personal lives for either of the two men to be comfortable. 

But as it turned out one of the men, Chris, worked for DPAA and told the brother and sister of the couple who had gotten married right after him and Evan; that they were the same two people from Pittsburgh, who were in the process of relocating to California in order to work at DPAA. When Dee explained just who Chris and Evan were within the company, it put things in perspective for Brian and Justin the way nothing else could. So outside of not being able to find the marriage certificate to confirm that it really happened, they made a joint, conscious decision to table the entire episode until they returned home to start relocating their lives. So finding it this morning when they were just about to leave for California again- this time as new residents, instead of just visitors- Brian had to ask Justin what he wanted to do. They went into all of this together, and they would remain together, but how was completely up to them.

Drawing Justin closer again, Brian kissed his forehead. “You know, I can’t bring myself to care either. So do you want to do this as a trial period?”

“Trial period?”

Brian nodded and then sighed. “Yeah. Sunshine, neither of us had planned on getting hitched. I mean, for you it might have been a thought, theory, or reason to leave me eventually…”

“Brian…”

“No, Justin. That’s the reality of it. You may have been ready for that next step, but there wouldn’t have even been the guarantee that I would have been. Even now, I have my doubts about everything, but I’m willing to try.”

“And what if being married is surprisingly agreeable to you; will you still want to be or will it be a situation where you say, ‘Okay, it was okay, I survived, but I want my bachelorhood back?’ Then what?”

“I think that’s why I want the reevaluation period between us… And who knows, it might be you who has those thoughts. I mean, you’re only…”

“I know how old I am, thank you,” Justin said a bit testily, but not for the reason one might think. It was more of a self-assurance issue than it was in being mad at Brian for even suggesting a trial period. Sighing, he shifted on the bed to sit up in order to look down into Brian’s face. “I get it, Brian. You want me to be as sure as you are if this is what I want. To that end, I say let’s give it nine months or so.”

“I was thinking more along the lines of ninety days.”

“Three months? Really, Brian? The first three months of any marriage is usually the honeymoon stage, where everything is fucking rainbows and roses. How can we know anything of significance within that time frame?”

Brian thought carefully before answering. “Sunshine, we’ve been living together for quite a while. And while we weren't legally attached, I think we’ve surpassed even some of your parents’ arguments. And they were married for YEARS. So to me, we’ve already seen some of the fucked up shit that can happen when the two of us argue. We’ve said shit that can’t be taken back, no matter how much we want to. But this time, it will be different because we can’t just walk away.”

“Is that what you want? The freedom to leave whenever things get shitty between you and me?”

“I’m not saying that, only that you may want to.”

It was Justin’s turn to silently process what Brian was really saying. He shook his head slightly, thinking, even in this, he’s trying to do what he thinks is best for me. He closed his eyes, fighting back the emotions that were threatening to spill over. When he opened them again, it was to find Brian staring at him with a solemn look on his face. “When will you ever learn to do and say what it is YOU want, as opposed to thinking of my needs? We’ve spoken of this before.”

Brian huffed a small laugh. “It’s a process, Sunshine. Years of conditioning to undo. I just don’t want you selling yourself short, even when it comes to being tied to me.”

“Why do you think of yourself as some sort of suffocating noose? You’re not, Brian.” Justin caught Brian’s face in his hands before the man could turn away. “You’re not.”

Brian nodded, closing his eyes before Justin saw too much. In truth, Justin always saw too much, but this time he was in a position to look deeper into Brian’s soul, and he wasn’t ready for that. Clearing his throat, Brian said, “Okay, Sunshine, here’s what I want to do: everything between us pretty much stays the same as it is between us now. The only difference is that we trick together…”

“We already do.”

“No, I mean it’s OUR pick, or no one, except for the times we are out of town and away from each other for extended periods. Then we’ll have to discuss the arrangements and come to an understanding about what’s expected on both our ends. And we'll tell each other. So if you don't hear it from me directly, it didn't happen.”

“That sounds fair and the same goes for me. No one will be able to start shit that way. However, if this marriage no longer suits either of us, we separate on paper, while trying to figure out if we still want to be together. This way it keeps you from being trapped, and it gives me…”

“A chance to grow and change without the added pressure of being married by society’s definition, but our own standards of what it means to be so.”

“So no ninety-day rule?”

“No.”

“Good.”

“Can we fuck now?”

“I thought you would never ask… but then when have you ever needed to?” Justin asked rhetorically as he got up to shed his clothes. “And then later, we make our final rounds together, before boarding the plane to California even though some will know that it's where we're heading while Lindsay, specifically, won't. What are you going to tell Melanie?”

“What I said I would. I spoke to her late last night when I was sure she and I would be able to have a private conversation. And I already gave her a dollar this morning when I went out to Starbucks for us, so she’s under attorney-client privilege.”

“And how did she take it?”

“She said she can’t wait for the fireworks.”

“I imagine that she can’t, but it’s time to light some dynamite of our own,” Justin said, sliding his body upon Brian before they were face-to-face again. “Don’t worry, Brian. We’ll get it right.”

“I know.” And he did...

THE END OF INSTALLMENT ONE...


End file.
